Brother HYDRA
by Timelordderpy
Summary: Peter discovers his has a twin brother in HYDRA. Now he needs a plan to save him and other kids from HYDRA's control. (There will also a lot of references to different movies, shows, ect. so keep a close look out.)
1. A Normal Day

"IRON SPIDER ON YOUR RIGHT!"

Spider-Man shouted as he and Iron Spider dodged a metal ball and chain.

"Kid Arachnid Bulldozer's coming right at ya!"

Said hero did a backflip on the super-human's back then proceed to cover his eyes with webbing and stirred him strait into a wall.

"Agent Venom duck!"

"What?! I don't see any- WOAH!"

Agent Venom ducked down just seconds before Piledriver's huge fist could send him flying through the air. Lying flat on his back Agent Venom kicked him hard in the jaw and shot two strings of webs onto the building front of him, sending him sliding out from under the massive man.

"SCARLET BEHIND YOU!"

But Scarlet Spider was too late to react and Wrecker had hit him hard with his steel crowbar sending him flying in the air and crashing through a glass window. He winced at the pain of glass through his skin, but shook it off and jumped back through the now broken window growling under his breath...

"That's not fair! You guys started without us!"

Spider-Man and the Web-warriors turned to see their last two teammates Spider-Woman and Spider-Girl crawling on the sides of the now destroyed bank. Spidey swung over and landing next to them knocking down Thunderball in the mitts.

"Well you girls said you'd were busy and it's just the Wrecking Crew we can handle these knuckleheads easily."

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT WEB-HEAD!"

Having recovered from the knockout Thunderball welded his ball and chain and swung it hard at the three spiders. They jumped just as the ball hit the wall sending debris flying in all direction. Spider-Woman shaped her arms into more tentacle like appendages and wrapped them around a large chunk stopping it as it was just about land on a couple nearby. The group of civilians behind them watched as the battle proceed and grow more intense as the Wrecking Crew became more careless. Spider-Girl swung over and landing in front of the group.

"This place is to dangerous! You all need to get out of here and find someplace safe!"

The smart ones of the group took her advice to mine and ran from the battle while the other more stubborn ones ignored her and continued taking picture and recording.

Until another huge piece of debris came flying toward them. Iron Spider was quick to get in front of group charging up his replusers and blew the chunk into tiny little pieces scattering everywhere. It was then the rest of the group decided their lives were more important than getting a video. Iron Spider radioed to Spidey

"Alright Spider-Man the perimeter is all clear of civilians!"

"Great job you two! Now let's take these guys down before they take down half the city! Web Warriors! Pour it on 'em!"

With the area clear of people the Web Warriors went all out on the Wreckers. Iron Spider shot a repulsor blast at Bulldozer sending him and Piledriver crashing into the walls of the bank. Kid Arachnid jumped from a light pole, landing on both men and placed his hands on each head sending jolts of electricity through their bodies. Screaming in pain Piledriver grabbed the kid in his massive hand and flung him across the street, Scarlet was there to catch him before he hit the ground.

Spider-Woman and Spider Girl jumped from street to sidewalk to building and light poles dodging all of Thunderballs attempts to hit them with his large wrecking ball. Some of the flying debris hit Spider Girl in the head causing her to lose her balance on a light pole and he swung at her, she tried to jumped out of the way but was a second too late and the ball hit her hard sending her flying through the air and crashing to the ground. Thunderball ran after her swinging his ball and chain in his hands just as Spider Girl struggled to get to her feet, he swung hard hitting her again hard in the back sending her flying toward a building. But this time Spider-Woman was there to catch her but the force of the blow sent them both crashing into through the walls.

"GIRLS!"

Spider-Man swung straight at Thunderball and kicked him hard in the stomach he skidded across the street.

"Alright that's it! We're finishing these punks! Now!"

Scarlet's stingers sunk back in his wrist he grabbed Wrecker from behind and with all his strength flung him hard right onto Thunderball. Iron Spider and Venom blasted Piledriver with repulsors and missiles sending his skidding across the rumble and into his two comrades. Bulldozer came charging at the group and they simple jumped out the way letting him crash into the rest of his team.

Spidey and the guys picked up a fallen light pole and proceed to bend and wined it around the group of now unconscious men.

Once the Wrecking Crew was secure the guys quickly ran back to where the girls where knocked down and began throwing out large pieces of debris until they found both girls lying underneath.

"MJ? Gwen? You girls ok?"

Only a small groan escaped their mouths, Scarlet picked up Spider Girl and Spidey got Spider-Woman.

"Iron Spider call in S.H.I.E.L.D! Tell them the Wrecking Crew is down but Spider-Woman and Spider-Girl need medical help."

"I'm already on it Spider-Man..They'll be here in five minutes."

…

As soon as the Web Warriors got to the Triskelion the girls were immediately sent to the med bay and since Gwen does not have the spider powers' healing factor like the others she'll be top priority.

The guys waited in Doc Connors's lab while the girls were being taken care of. Spider glanced over to see Scarlet staring at the three stasis chambers currently occupying one section of the lab. He walked over to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It'll work Scarlet. You just have to be patient."

"And what if it doesn't? What if this is all just a waste of time...I still don't understand why you're even doing this?"

"Because..The Spider Slayers were just like you. They just didn't have the right..teachers at the time... Maddy said they'll retain all their memories from before but they will have a hard time understanding a few things. Hydra had created them to only follow orders, then Kane got into their heads convinced them that humans weren't to be trusted then used them to make himself stronger. There's gonna be a lot of confusion as well as a lot of apologies. But I know you can help them."

"...Do you really think I'm the right one for the job?"

"Heh. You were designed to lead them. And you did an amazing job then and I know you will now."

A small smile crept across Scarlet's face

"Thanks punk...So how long did they say it would take?"

"Maddy and Doc Connors said it would take a few months for their bodies to be completely restored."

Maddy is Madame Curie Cho, Amadeus Cho's little sister. The day Dr. Connors decided to do some experimenting with the mash up of Kane and the Slayers is also the day Maddy decided to "introduce" herself to the rest of the academy. And by introduce I mean following her big brother and sneaking inside the Spider Jet when none of us were looking. Then going on a little exploration trip and ending up in Dr. Connors lab and coming up with an idea to bring back the Spider Slayers and make them more human like Ben.

Maddy explained that even though they were all fused together Kane and the Slayers are still four completely different symbiotes, and all they had to do was separate the compounds of the Slayers from Kane. With some help from Conners and her brother, Maddy was able to do so and now all we have to do is wait for the Slayers' regeneration process to be complete.

 _Well looks like this was just another normal day for the Web-Warriors._


	2. Something MissingAnnoying Kid

The next day Peter's alarm went off and he smacked the snooze button, but he used a little too much force and the whole thing shattered into pieces on the floor. Peter groaned, that was the third one this month. He shrugged it off got up and headed for the bathroom, got cleaned up and headed down stairs where Aunt May already had a stack of wheat cakes waiting for him. It didn't take him long to finish the entire plate. He put his plate in the sink and headed for the door

"I'm going to the park to meet the team!"

"Make sure you're back before dinner! I'm making meatloaf!"

"I will!" and he left

…

Peter entered and scanned the area for any sign of his friends. Today is one of those days Nick let's certain teams take a day off and today is the Web-Warriors' day.

Peter saw no sign of any of his teammates, he'd guessed they'd haven't arrived yet and decided to walk around the park while waiting for them to show up. While walking he watched the kids at the playground playing and laughing, smiling at how happy they all look. He turned his attention to a pair of twin boys playing with laser guns running around zapping each other, huge smiles on their faces. He started feeling a bit sad all of a sudden, but he wasn't sure why. They were just a normal pair of twins having fun together. Why did watching them make him feel so lonely. And this wasn't the first time he felt this way. This had happened more than once every time he was around siblings and every time he felt..empty like there was something missing in his life. Like there was a piece of him that was missing but he just couldn't figure out what it was..

"Peter...Peter...Hey Punk!"

Peter snapped out of his thoughts and turned around to see Ben standing behind him and he blushed a bit not realizing he was there trying to get his attention.

"Heh sorry Ben guess my mind went blank for a moment."

I turned to look behind him hoping to see the rest of the team but the only other one there was MJ. I smiled and walked over to her pulling her into my arms and gave her a quick kiss.

"Where are the others?"

"They'll be here in a bit."

MJ moved over a bit so she was standing by my side with one arm still around my waist while the other held the one I had around over her shoulder.

"Why don't we just sit down over there and wait for them."

Ben pointed over to the bench closest to the playground, but MJ on the other hand pulled me over to swings where there were two seats left. She sat down on one and I began to push her while the three of us started talking. It didn't take long for the rest of the team to show up, Gwen was first along with Harry and just like me and MJ Harry started pushing on the swings. She was feeling a lot better considering the hit she took during the battle yesterday. Flash had showed up next, then Miles, Amadeus was the last to show up. We were all standing around the swings while the girls still sat in there spot just chatting away.

Then Ben noticed one little girl with two ponytails sitting on one of the swings having a really tough time pushing herself. She was kicking her feet rapidly but neither her or the swing moved. Ben laughed a little moved over so he was standing behind her, he grabbed both chains and pulled back a little he let go and the little girl went flying laughing loudly. He continued doing so while we all watched laughing a little bit surprised at how good he with her. I glanced over to see a woman who I guessed is her mother smile and mouth a thank you, I gave her a thumbs up in return and we all with back to our conversation. Ben continued pushing the little girl til she said she was done and he stopped the swing then helped her off picking her up and setting her on the ground she thanked him and headed for the slides.

While we continued talking another little kid a dark haired boy was trying to sneak up behind me, I played along acting like I hadn't noticed him. Until he went and kicked me right in the leg!

"Hey!"

It didn't hurt of course but it was definitely unexpected, everyone agreed as we all stared at the kid and all he did was laugh. This kid was laughing because he kicked someone. Harry bent down in front of the kid

"That's not very nice you know."

And the kid spit in his face! Harry shot up he was close enough to the kid where the spit got in his eyes.

"Alright kid you need to knock it off."

"You can't go around kicking and spitting on people." Flash and Miles glared at him in return the kid kicked both them.

This was getting annoying and we realized the kid was only doing this just to get attention so we all turned away and decided to ignore him. The kid continued kicking me and I just shrugged it off shooing him away. Clearly he didn't like being ignored so he started yelling and a few people turned to stare but neither of us made a move not even when the kid screamed.

"I WANNA SWING!" Ben pointed over to the four empty swings behind him

The kid's face scrunched up and pointed at MJ

"NO! I WANT THAT SWING!"

"Well I'm sorry but my friend is using it right now."

I didn't even bother turning around when he spoke the words

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT IT!"

 _Man this kid is a real brat!_

I internally screamed trying my best to ignore him as the kid continued kicking. One lady on a bench just shook her head as everyone in the park watched this kid throw a tantrum and kicking people.

It didn't take any longer until Flash finally had enough

"That's it! I've had it with you! You little brat! Knock it off and get lost!"

"I WANT TO SWING!"

"There are four empty swings right there."

"NO I WANT THAT SWING!"

"Well too bad cause you can't have it."

"YES I CAN! TELL HER TO GET OFF!"

"Newsflash brat. You don't own the park."

"I'LL TELL MY DAD!"

"Go ahead. He don't own the park either what's he gonna do?"

"I'LL TELL HIM YOU HIT ME!"

"Pfft. Of course you'd lie about that when you're the one kicking and spitting on people for no reason."

"I WANT THE SWING!"

"You can't have it."

"DAD!"

And the kid ran off I gave Flash a high five while a few people applauded him. But that victory didn't last long cause a few minutes later the kid came walking back over with his dad next to him. I turned around and stood tall preparing myself for what was about to happen..but nothing prepared me for this.

The Dad shoved his kid forward and glared at him

"Say it."

But the kid crossed his arms and kept quiet..

"NOW!" he shouted

The kid whispered something I couldn't understand and his dad shouted again

"Jack!"

So that was his name, Jack turned away and repeated what he said this time loud enough for us to hear.

"I'm sorry.."

"For…" his dad trailed

"For kicking you.."

"And.."

"..and spitting on you.."

"Keep going.."

"...and for lying about you hitting me…"

"..."

"...and for being rude.."

"Good."

Peter smiled happy that the dad made him apologize instead of taking Jack's side and freaking out starting a scene. We all exchanged glances and turned back to the father and son.

"Apology accepted."

The Dad smiled and pulled Jack, who continued to pout, back to his side.

"I really am sorry for how my son acted. My wife spoils him a lot and now he thinks he can do and get whatever he wants. Honestly I think she really needs to see want all her spoiling does to him. But I promise you we will be having a long talk with him when we get home."

Glancing down at Jack on the last sentence putting emphasis on how much trouble he's in.

"It's okay and thank you for apologizing."

Peter waved it off and the Dad flushed a bit

"I'm sure you probably thought that I was going to be one of those parents that would freak out and make a whole scene."

Everyone flushed at that because it was true, they were expecting exactly that. They waved goodbye giving the friends one last apology. Peter turned back to MJ and his smile turned to a smirk when he last heard

"You are grounded."

"But Dad!"

"No buts! We'll talk about this when we get home!"


	3. Babysitting

The next day Peter decided to sleep in, mostly because he didn't want to deal with another bratty kid at the park. But it was also because he had promised Aunt May he'd look after the next door neighbors' kids. Aunt May had agreed to babysit them, but then she got an emergency call from one of her friends saying they really needed her help. So Peter offered to babysit the kids for her.

The neighbors kids are twins a boy and girl, Terrance and Matilda, the two are exactly alike in looks but in personality they're completely different. Matilda is the tough twin and likes to gloat about it alot. She often picks on her brother for being the weak one, she doesn't really bully him but she does like to tease him a lot. Terrance knows his sister doesn't really mean any of it, he's the shy and timid one doesn't like to talk much unless they're someone he knows well, like Peter for instance he wouldn't mind talking to him all day for just about anything. Though Matilda really wishes that he would act that way a lot more around other people, she loves her brother but wants him to toughen up.

Peter got out of bed and dressed just in time to hear the doorbell ring, he opened it to immediately be tackled by two pairs of small arms wrapping around his waist.

"PETER!" both twins exclaimed hugging their favorite babysitter. Peter chuckled and hugged them back.

"Terrance! Matilda! I missed you two!" he ruffled Terrance's hair

"You're gonna babysit us today! AWESOME!" Matilda exclaim throw her arms up in the air as her brother motioned for Peter to picked him up.

Peter smiled and lifted the boy up in the air tickling him a little before setting the kid on his hip, Matilda was already behind him in the doorway tugging on Peter's shirt eager to get inside and start playing. At this point Aunt May had just stepped downstairs with her bag over her shoulder and Matilda released her grip on Peter's shirt and ran into May's arms, she smiled and lifted the girl up giving her a big hug. She went over to the door just in time to see the twin's parents, Nigel and Suzanne Marven and their uncle Bob McNabb.

"Thank you again Peter for offering to watch the twins for us. When May called and said she had to help a friend with something important we were worried that we might not be able to find another babysitter on such short notice and that we might have to cancel our meeting with the developer."

Mr and Mrs Marven run a zoo for rare and unique animals, mostly reptiles, ones that you won't normal find in nature unless you look very closely. They had given Peter and May two free passes the first time they offered to babysit the twins. When they arrived the twins insisted on showing them their favorite animals first which were a small collection of lizards known as 'Legless Lizards'. A species of lizards that are well...legless, and are often mistaken for snakes. But Peter's favorite was one most recently discovered was the 'Spider-Man Lizard' a red-headed rock agama that became one of the most spectacular reptiles in the world. The combination of a red face and brilliant blue body is what led to this little guy into becoming an internet sensation overnight. Peter had to hold back the urge to burst out laughing when he discovered that someone had named a lizard after his superhero persona. It didn't help when the next day as soon as he arrived at the Triskelion everyone immediately started making jokes about the newly discovered lizard, at that moment Spidey couldn't hold it in any longer and broke into a huge fit of laughter, and everyone laughed about it for the whole day. Eventually it died down till it wasn't really all that funny anymore.

At the end of the day just before Peter and May left the zoo the twins announced that when they're older they're going to built a park that showcases 'Dinosaurs', which also earned they Peter's nickname of "little dinos", and with how their parents reacted it was clear that the twins had brought this up more than once. But Peter just smiled at the thought cause he figured that if people can get super powers from a spider bite. Or have a huge chunk of metal in their chest and live while also creating a huge suit of armor in a cave with just a soda can and a paperclip. Become a giant green guy whenever you get mad. Being a god that controls thunder. To be frozen for over 70 years and still be alive, one having a metal arm. Being able to shoot an arrow and never _ever_ missing your target. Being the most deadliest female assassin/spy in the world, being able to fly using metal for wings, and having the ability to lift anything with your mind. Peter thought...

 _Hell! A zoo full of dinosaurs that's as close to normal as this city can get!_

Peter snapped back into focus he hadn't realized his mind drifted off for so long that the four adults had just finished talking and are now staring at him waiting for an answer to a question he'd obviously didn't hear. His face blushed red as he scratched the back of his neck embarrassed for not paying attention to the conversation.

"Heh...sorry my mind went blank for a moment what was it you asked?"

May just shook her head and rolled her eyes, Suzanne repeated her question

"I said, are you sure you can handle watching two 6 year olds by yourself?"

"Of course I can!" Peter exclaimed with a wave of his hand

 _Hey! I already lead three teams, am an instructor at S.H.I.E.L.D Academy, and I'm an Avenger. I can handle a couple of toddlers by myself._

"Are you sure?" Suzanne questioned a little concern in her voice.

"Yes I am...I mean Mr. Stark doesn't just let anyone become an intern at Stark Tech. I've got this covered don't worry."

Pretty much everyone in his neighborhood knows that Peter Parker is an 'intern' for Tony Stark. It's his cover for whenever he goes to Stark Tower, after he let it slip that he was going there to work with Tony.

"We can't argue with that Suu. Now come on we need to get going before we're late."

Nigel grabbed his wife by the arm and urged her to get in the car, not wanting to be late for their very important meeting. Bob ruffled Terrance's hair, gave Matilda a kiss on the forehead before turning and leaving with the two. After what seemed like her 10th goodbye Nigel finally managed to get Suzanne into the passenger side of the car. Once the car excited the street another one pulled up in its place. An older woman stepped out of the passenger's seat waving over to May with a smile on her face. May waved back and turned back to Peter.

"Ok Peter here's my ride, now I left you a little money on kitchen table it should be enough for if you and the twins decide you want to go out to eat. And if you need a ride…" Peter held up a hand to stop her

"I can call Ben or anyone if I need a ride."

"Alright then you three have fun and be carefully." May leaned in to kiss Peter's cheek and whispered in his ear just enough so the twins wouldn't hear

"..and let's try to avoid another incident where you need to bring the Hulk or any other superhero into my house.."

Peter's cheeks turned bright red, he was really really hoping she had forgotten about that.

"..will do.."

May giggled and waved goodbye as the car left the street and disappeared out of sight. Peter took the twins inside locked the door behind him and lead the way to the den, he was still carrying Terrance and set the boy down on the carpet. Both twins set their bags on the couch then moved to sit cross legged on the carpet.

"Alright little dinos, what do you wanna do first?"

"Oh oh! Let's play 'Avengers'!" Matilda exclaimed, raising her hand high in the air.

Peter chuckled _Oh course she'd pick that_ and sat down in front them on the carpet. Matilda got her backpack from the couch and pulled out all her Avengers and super villain action figures. She has all the Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Falcon, Black Widow, Hawkeye, War Machine, Scarlet Witch, Vision, Spider-Man, and Winter Soldier. Her super villain ones consist of Red Skull, Abomination, Doc Ock, Leader, Green Goblin, Electro, Ultron, Whiplash, and Loki (even though he's reformed 'slightly').

Matilda chose Captain America, Winter Soldier, Falcon, Hawkeye, Red Skull, Leader, and Whiplash. Terrance chose War Machine, Black Widow, Vision, Thor, Ultron, Abomination, and Loki. That left Peter with Iron Man, Hulk, Scarlet Witch, Spider-Man, Doc Ock, Green Goblin, and Electro. Peter set up the den a little to look like a mini New York and they all played a mini action packed fight with the figurines.


	4. Babysitting Part 2

After they were done with the mini battle and the mini Avengers saved the day, Peter helped the twins put away all their toys back in their bags and went to the kitchen to get the money May left for them.

"Alright little dinos, I'm sure you don't want to be coop up in this house all day so how about we go into the city, have some fun and get something to eat?"

Both twins agreed got their backpacks and Peter helped them with their shoes, he got his wallet and the three of them headed out. They stepped outside just in time to see the ice cream truck pull up and the twins immediately started pulling on Peter's arms leading him to the truck. They began looking over all the options when Matilda started giggling and tugging on Peter's sleeve pointing to three pictures that clearly stood out among the rest. The ice creams were a Captain America, Iron Man, and…

 _Oh you have got to be kidding me!_

...and Spider-Man!

 _First a lizard and now ice cream? Guess this is what happens where you're a superhero? You get a lizard and an ice named after you._

Peter was trying really hard not to laugh, the Captain America one was made to look like his shield and the Spider-Man and Iron Man ones were made in the shape of their heads. Matilda pointed to the Captain America one and Terrance pointed to the Spider-Man one, still trying to hold in his laughter Peter chose the Iron Man one. They got their ice creams and this time Matilda was the one who asked to be carried so he lifted her up on his shoulders and the three made their trek into the city.

...

While walking through the city Peter always has to keep a close eye on the twins especial Matilda who love to go running ahead of him and Peter is not about to lose a 6 year old in the Big Apple…

"Peter look!" Matilda interrupted by tapping him on the head and pointing in front of him.

Peter looked to see two objects on the sidewalk, they walked up to them and the objects appeared as two stuff dolls of Scarlet Spider and Agent Venom. Peter smiled and picked them up…

 _Of course. Scarlet and Venom are the little dinos favorite Web-Warriors._

"Can we keep them?! Can we?! Can we?! Can we?!" the little girl began jumping up and down on Peter's shoulders. Peter scanned the streets turning to the building they're currently standing in front of.

" _Abby Lee Dance Studio"_

"Now hold on Mat, maybe one of the girls in this studio had dropped these."

"And if they didn't…" Matilda sang with hope and engareness.

"And if they didn't than you and Terrance can have them."

"Promise."

"Heh, Peter Parker Promise." and he held up his hand palm facing her and Matilda placed her hand on his sealing the deal.

Peter open the door to the studio and was immediately stopped by who he guessed might be Abby.

"I'm sorry young man but we're about to begin practice and tryouts are tomorrow."

"Oh no no! we're not here to tryout for anything." Peter raised his hands erasing the woman's assumption. She raised an eyebrow to him..

"Then what are you here for."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we found these two doll outside and was wondering if one these girls might have dropped them?"

Peter and Abby turned to see all the girls and moms standing in the doorway watching them. He smiled and waved the two dolls in the air while turned back to face them.

"Anyone?" she asked

But to Peter's surprise everyone shook their heads. Abby turned back to them.

"Well there's your answer."

"That means we can keep them?" Matilda asked enthusiastically, peter smiled and handed Matilda the Scarlet Spider one and Terrance the Agent Venom one.

"A deal's a deal."

Matilda squealed took a second look at the girls then bends over and whispered into Peter's ear. A bit confused at first Peter smiled and turned back to Abby..

"You said there are tryouts tomorrow right?"

Abby smiled

…

Peter and the twins stepped out of the studio and waved another thank you and goodbye. Matilda was so happy and energetic that Peter could no longer carry her on his shoulders worried that she might fall off from jumping around so much. But as soon as he set her down she broke free from his grip and went running ahead. Fear rose in Peter's chest as he grabbed Terrance's arm and went chasing after her pushing through the crowd of people. But as soon as he managed to get through the fear in his chest slowly left his body as he stared at the guy holding the little girl.

"Hey punk, lose something." Ben smiled holding an excited Matilda in his arms.

"Hey Parker what's up doing a little babysitting?" Flash waved as Peter came closer to the duo.

"Actually yes I am." Peter laughed a bit giving the little girl a playing glare.

"Matilda..what did I say about running off without me."

"But it's Ben!" she replied innocently

"Whether it's Ben or not you stay with me." Peter gave her a stern look

"Sorry."

"Heh it's ok." Peter patted her on the head.


	5. Babysitting Part 3

"So you watch these kids whenever May can't?" Flash asked

"Pretty much, yeah." Peter replied

Terrance had let go of Peter's arm and had asked Flash to give him a piggyback ride, Flash has a sister of his own who moved out a long time ago so he doesn't mind playing with the kid to him it was like having a little sibling again. And Matilda's pretty much a little sister to Ben, she adores him just as much as Peter and her hero Scarlet Spider, who she doesn't know is secretly Ben, which explains why she likes him so much. The same is with Terrance he doesn't know that Flash Thompson is his hero Agent Venom. Peter doesn't mind letting the kids play with them it gives him some time to relax, babysitting twin 6 year olds is a challenge all on its own.

The group entered the park and the twins ran straight to the playground while the trio of guys went to sit on a bench. There was another guy on a bench next to them he didn't seem to stand out to anyone else but Peter couldn't help but notice something about him. Even though he was sitting down Peter can see the guy is about 6ft, with shoulder length messy brown hair covered with a baseball cap and despite how hot it is he's wearing long jeans, a jacket and gloves. The guy noticed Peter staring at him turning to look at him, Peter's eyes widen as soon as his face came into view he recognized the man instantly. He turned back to the playground skimming through the crowd of children until he spotted her, a young pale skin girl with long white hair done up in two long ponytails, she too was wearing a cap with a simple pair of short jeans, sneakers, and a T-shirt with a pony on it. Peter turned back and the man gave him a small smirk putting a finger to his lips, Peter smiled back and gave him a slight nob turning back to Flash and Ben.

…

Terrance and Matilda were on the jungle gym playing with a white haired girl when all of a sudden dark clouds began to form in the sky. The three children climbed down and stared up at the sky, Terrance shook and gripped his sister's arm Matilda in response pulled her brother behind her. There was a loud boom and all the kids ran back to their parents.

Peter, Ben, and Flash watched as the scene unfolded before them as the twins came running up to Peter, he quickly pulled the them close to him. Peter turned to the man and the girl who watched the skies with growing intensity. In a flash the huge clouds came barling down causing high strong winds nearly blowing everyone off their feet. The winds stopped and the twins were now crying, Terrance the most and Peter picked him up while pulling Matilda behind him. When all the dust cleared everyone stared ahead at something large...very large it looked like a giant suit of armor but it didn't look anything like one of Iron Man's.

 _Oh no..._ Peter's eyes widen in fear as he realized what the creature is, but before he could warn anyone it's face opened up. Peter grabbed Matilda and pushed his friends away, at the same time both he and the man screamed

"INCOMING!"

Everyone moved out of the way just in time as a huge blast of fire erupted from the creatures face exploding the entire playground. Peter turned back to Flash and Ben who nodded and ran off to change. There was no way Peter was going to run off and leave the twins all alone.

 _Those two will just have to handle it without Spider-Man…_ Peter held up his wrist as his S.H.I.E.L.D communicator came into view... _or at least until Thor gets here._ And he pressed a button sending a signal to the thunder god.

…

On Zarda's new island…

Thor and Zarda are on a date (The Avengers have yet to know that Zarda has left the Squadron Supreme and became good because she was no longer able to hide her feelings for Thor. Thor himself is waiting for the right moment to tell them.) when Thor got the call he looked down to the communicator on his wrist bringing up a holographic screen with the message.

 **EMERGENCY ALERT FROM SPIDER-MAN!**

 **THREAT: ASGARDIAN DESTROYER**

 **LOCATION: CENTRAL PARK PLAYGROUNDS**

 **CIVILIANS PRESENT! HELP NEEDED RIGHT AWAY**

Zarda turned to her boyfriend a smile on her face she about to ask to join him but than she remembered the situation they're in. The Avengers and everyone else still think she's a villain, so she simply said with a playful smirk…

"Hurry back this date isn't over just yet."

But Thor doesn't looked to happy the only thing going through his head...

 _Why would Father send a Destroyer upon innocent mortals?_

And after giving Zarda kiss he took to the sky back to New York to deal with the Destroyer.

…

Back in Central Park...

Peter was hiding behind the restroom stalls with both twins close to him.

 _Of all things it had to be an Asgardian Destroyer! What is this thing even doing here! Who brought it here?! I thought only the king of Asgard can summon a Destroyer! What reason would Odin have to bring that thing here? And to drop it in a playground of all places! What the Hell! Something must have really pissed him off?!-_

"...Peter..I'm scared…" Terrance shook in Peter's arms clenching his Agent Venom tightly in his own, Peter knelt down hugging both twins shushing them as he caught a glimpse of something red and black.

"Shush..it's gonna be ok look."

…

Ben and Flash ran into a nearby ally, Ben pulled off his jacket and to reveal the top half of his Scarlet Spider suit pulling his mask out his pocket and slipping it over his head. The venom symbiote came out and surrounded Flash's entire body, and the two heroes launched their webs swinging out and back onto the playground.

…

Everyone turned to see the two Web-Warriors Scarlet Spider and Agent Venom.

"YEAH! Let's do this!" Agent Venom exclaimed, Scarlet jumped onto a lap pole.

"Remember punk, we just gotta keep this thing distracted until Thor gets here."

Agent Venom scoffed "I knew that."

Suddenly all three boys' spider sense started ringing and two more blast erupted the first one heading toward the Web-Warriors. The two quickly jumped out of the way as the second blast was sent toward the restrooms stall! Peter grabbed both twins and ran out toward the streets only for the impact of the blast to knock him off his feet and send him skidding across the pavement. He had flipped himself onto his back with twins on his chest so that they were safe from the fall. But as he hurried to get to his feet a slide was sent hurtling towards them and he pulled the twins closer to him his back facing the incoming projectile and he closed his eyes waiting for impact.

But it never came, something...or someone stopped it, the trio stared up at the man currently holding the huge slide in his arms. He turned his head and gave Peter a sly grin then throw the slide right back at the Destroyer only knocking it a couple feet back. Then processed to throw off his cap, jacket, and gloves revealing him as non other than James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes! Or as most people call him the "Winter Soldier".

"It's Bucky Barnes!-Yeah!- with the Web-Warriors they'll save us!" People exclaimed cheering on the three heroes.

...

It didn't take long for Thor to arrive which was good because as always people were more concerned about getting pictures and videos than living and it was becoming very difficult for the trio of heroes to fight with civilians so close. With having dealt with a Destroyer before it was easy for Thor to destroy it (no pun intended). S.H.I.E.L.D arrived moments after and cleared everybody out, except Peter. Another perk of being Tony Stark's "intern" is that no one questions how he knows the other Avengers and just assumes that he'd met them while working with Stark. Bucky, Scarlet Spider, and Agent Venom were talking with a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, Kobik was floating in the air a little above them and Thor had left just moments after dealing with the Destroyer..and he did not look happy. Clearly he didn't know why the Destroyer was sent here either and no one asked him because no one was going to piss off the Thunder God...well more than he already was.

Peter waited on the side lines with the little dinos watching in amusement as they stared at their heroes who were only a few feet away. The previous fear they had during the attack had vanished pretty quickly and now they're just two kids enger to meet their heroes. Scarlet Spider glanced over in our direction and I tilted my head down at the little dinos. Scarlet grinned under his mask and nudged Agent Venom and the two spiders made their way over to the trio.

…

To say Terrance and Matilda were excited to have met their heroes is an understatement, they were ecstatic asking questions and everything. Afterwords Ben and Flash returned pretending they had gotten pushed back by the crowd and now the group are heading over to the little dinos' favorite pizza place Chuck-E-Cheese. Once inside they were surprised to find Amadeus, Maddy and Helen Cho. Peter raised his hand and waved over to the family, Amadeus turned and smiled at the group waving them over to their table where they already have two large pizzas sitting in front of them. Peter gave the little dinos their cups full of tokens and sent them off to play some games, Maddy went with them while Helen moved to talk with some other moms leaving the guys to talk alone. Ben took a bite of his pizza and turned to Amadeus.

"I didn't think you'd like to come to a place for kids, punk."

"Ben. We're all kids here." Amadeus stated while Peter and Flash suppressed a snicker.

"Whatever." Ben just rolled his eyes and continued eating his pizza. While the group of boys talked about the incident that happened at the park.

The three teens and the little dinos had only been here for about half an hour and there were already kids causing trouble. Terrance was playing Whack-A-Mole when it happened, a bunch of boys were carrying another little kid over to one of the animatronics and the kid was crying hysterically. Scared about what they were about to do Terrance pulled Matilda away from her bug squashing game and the little dinos ran over to the boys' table, Maddy followed. Peter saw them run over and got up assuming they had already used up all their tokens but was confused when they started pulling them over to where the animatronics are. But it didn't take him or any of the other boys to see what had the kids so worried. Peter wasted no to stop the boys before they got any closer the robo mouse.

"Hey! Hey! What do you guys think you're doing! Are you crazy!"

Ben ran up to them and pulled the kid from their arms to where he immediately clung to Ben's shoulders. Amadeus and Flash came back with Helen and a worker. The worker ran up to Ben and took the kid right out of his arms holding him close and rubbing his back trying to calm him down a worried expression on his face.

"Michael! Are you ok! What happened!-" He glared at the boy in the gray ripped shirt, the one who was clearly the leader the group of boys. "Jeremy! What did you do to your brother!-"

"Nothing Dad!-" So the worker's their father, "We were just playing around! Then the little crybaby started making a scene." Jeremy crossed his arms acting like he did nothing wrong and his dad does not look happy.

"I have told you multiple times not to bully your little brother! And even more to stay away from the animatronics! They are not toys!"

"What's the harm dad? They're just stupid robots."

"Those " _stupid robots_ " could have gotten your brother seriously hurt!"

"But it didn't."

That was the last straw for the father he grabbed his son's arm and lead him to the staff lunch room.

"That's it! You are done here! I am calling your aunt and you are going home."

"WHAT! That's not fair! Why do I have to go home because of him! It's not fair!"

"We will discuss more of this at home. And I do not want to see you outside of the staff room until she gets here-"

"But-"

"Do I make myself clear."

"Fine."

Ben watched the scene with a disgusted look on his face.

"That little punk needs his butt spanked."

Behind him where everyone in the Pizzeria had been watching, all the parents silently agreed with him. Another worker went up on stage and demanded everyone's attention.

"May I have everyone's attention...Now I'm hoping that this situation will remind you all that these animatronics are meant solely for entertainment purposes and are not toys for your children to play with. They are very dangerous when being use for the wrong purpose and can cause serious injury or even death. So please for your sake and your children's stay away from the animatronics."

After the worker put his son in the staff room he came back out with his youngest (Michael) still in his arms crying. Terrance and Matilda walked up to the worker and asked if his son could play with them, in an attempt to cheer the kid up. Michael gave his dad a small nod and he set him down were the twins lead him back to the Whack-A-Mole game Terrance was playing.

During the rest of the day other kids came over to help cheer up Michael. It went on until the boys aunt arrived to pick up Jeremy and unsurprisingly the whole place quitely cheered as the kid was lead out by his aunt. The whole group stayed until it was closing time and they were the only ones left. The worker thanked the twins for helping his son to feel better by giving them a couple of coupons for their next visit. Helen offered to give Peter and the twins a ride home, Ben and Flash said they'd take a bus back home (Ben still lives at the Triskelion for now so he's just going to web swing there. Despite May's consent offers to move in with us) and Peter's still hoping that he'll agree to it one day.

It was night time and Helen pulled up in front of Peter's house just in time to see Marven and Suzanne standing at the door, wondering how long they have been waiting. This was good because the twins had fallen asleep. Matilda was in Peter's lap and when they got out the car he handed her over to her mother then proceed to pick up Terrence and hand him off to Marven careful not to wake him up. To which Marven handed him over to Bob then proceed to pay Peter for watching them.

"So did things go today?"

"It was very eventful but I'm sure the little dinos will want to you all about it themselves- Oh! And one more thing-" Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out the flier for the dance studio and handed over to Suzanne and the dolls to Marven.

"What are these?"Marven asked looking at the dolls confused certain they hadn't brought them.

"The story behind that is. While we were in the city the twins found them on the ground in front of a dance studio. We went in thinking they belong to one of girls and well Matilda took an immediate interest in the class and they're having tryouts tomorrow."

Suzanne had a huge smile on her face excited that her daughter was interested in something she loved when she was a little girl and Matilda is already pretty much of a dancer she just did it mostly for Peter and Aunt May. The two parents thanked Peter and left saying they see him tomorrow at the dance studio as he promised to be there for Matilda's tryouts. Both families left and Peter went inside his house, now all he has to do is wait for Aunt May to come home.


	6. Secret Revealed: Letter From Mom

Peter stepped into the kitchen to get a soda from the fridge, he stopped when he noticed one of the notes on the door was for him.

 _Peter, please go to the attic and get my old pink scarf from one of the boxes._

 _I'm sure you know which one I'm talking about._

 _When you find it, set it on the table for me._

 _Thank you, Baby._

He smiled at the note, though it is embarrassing Peter loves how Aunt May calls him her baby. He grabbed his soda and headed for the attic. Reaching the attic door he finished half his drink and set the can on the small table in the hallway. Pulling the latch open Peter climbed up the ladder and into the attic, coughing a bit as dust hit his nose taking a second to chase away the tiny specks assaulting his face he started rummaging through boxes looking for Aunt May's scarf. The minutes ticked by as Peter continued searching the boxes.

 _I know it's in here somewhere?_

Peter thought to himself trying to remember which box he'd last seen the scarf in. A few more minutes went by as Peter is digging through his third box when he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the long seashell pink, silk, beaded scarf. Peter congratulated himself for a job well-done and turned to leave.

 _Mission Accom-Ouf!_ Peter had not been paying attention and tripped over another box he'd hadn't seen and landing flat on his face. ... _Ow._

He rolled onto his back and sat up rubbing his throbbing nose he glared at the culprit. The lid was half open, leaning in to close it he saw the words written on top..

 _ **Peter Benjamin Parker**_

Peter beamed already knowing what's inside and without a second thought he picked up the box and scarf and headed down the ladder. As instructed Peter set May's scarf on the den's table and ran up to his room with the box shutting the door behind him. Excited he sat down on the floor in front of his bed and removed the lid revealing the contents of the box. Inside are a mash of items he remembered from his childhood back when his parents were still alive. Sitting on top of everything is a stuffed teddy bear wearing a blue shirt with his name spelled across it. His parents had bought it for him on the day he was born. Peter picked up the bear a held it close tears already forming in his eye.

He set the bear down on the floor next to him and continued pulling out all his old toys even his old Iron Man helmet and repulsor gloves. The same ones he wore to his first Stark Expo where he had gotten an autograph from Mr. Stark and standing up to a giant killer robot thinking that a six year old can easily match up to a giant robot with only a toy helmet and gloves with little lights on them. But hearing his hero tell him "Nice work kid." For Peter that was the best day of his entire life. Back then he was just a normal kid fanboying over his favorite superhero and now he is one. Peter let out a choked sob realizing just how far he had come from being a normal kid to becoming a superhero and working alongside his idol in a team of the world's mightiest heroes...and he's one of them. He's living every kid's dream. Peter wiped away the tears that fell and set the helmet and gloves down with his other toys then turned back to look in the box. He looked down seeing a video camera and _a lot_ of videotapes. Taking the camera in his hand Peter picked up the first tape and read the words on the small piece of white tape...

 _ **Daddy's Mistake**_

 _..ok so this one is about Dad..but what's the mistake..and do I want to know…_

Curious and a little nervous Peter popped the tape into the slot and pressed play. The video started and the first thing he notices is that they're in his parents' house, tears already welling up once more at the memory of their old house.

" _Aww look at my two boys playing together." the woman's voice off screen cue at the sight of Richard laying on the couch softly bouncing a little baby Peter on his chest._

" _Hi sweetie. Are you playing with daddy?" the woman's voice cued softly zooming in on Peter's chubby face. The baby replied by puking all over his dad's face, "Oh my god!" Richard sat up immediately spitting and sputtering trying to get the awful mess out of his mouth all while his wife laughed at him behind the camera._

" _This is what happens when you shake a baby up too much after he eats dinner. Ahahaha you feel better sweetie."_

The video ended and Peter laughed so hard he could hardly breath. He continued on watching more videos laughing and feeling some comfort in seeing his parents' faces again but wishing that they were still alive.

After the sixth video ended Peter reached inside to pull out another one when his hand landed upon something that definitely wasn't a video tape. He pulled it out and as the item came into view he had almost dropped the camera. Staring in shock as he held in his hand another teddy bear exactly like his. Except the name on the shirt was not his… "Bryan."

Peter stared at it in confusion…

 _Bryan? Who's Bryan? And why do my parents have a bear exactly like one they gave me with someone else's name on it? I-I don't get it-I don't understand! Wait...wait maybe there's a logic explanation. Maybe "Bryan" was a the name they first picked out for me but in the end decided on a different one and-then...why not just have the name changed instead of buying a completely new bear. No that's not- that don't sound right. Did..did mom and dad have another son?...But then where is he?! Why isn't he here?! If I had a little brother what happened to him?! Did..did he..not survive? N-no it can't be! He must have survived if he didn't why would they buy another one? He has to be alive! But then...where is he now? Did he runaway? No why would he mom and dad were the best. Yes they had times when they were just too busy to spend time together. But they were good parents and they never ever hit me. There was no reason for him to want to runaway. So there has to be another reason why. Why he's not here...but...what is it? Was he...did he…_

Peter shook his head as his mind whirled with so many thoughts of what might have happened to his brother. He looked back down at the bear noticing something attached to it. A small red ribbon tied around its neck with an envelope hanging loose from it. Nervous and shaky Peter untied the ribbon and set the bear next to his, now holding the envelope in his shaky hands he stared at it, his name written on the front. Taking a few deep breaths he calmed himself and opened it.

Inside were two things the first obviously a photo, Peter pull it out and immediately the tears returns to his eyes. The photo was of the day he was born. They were all in the hospital, Dad, Aunt May and Uncle Ben were all gathered around Mom's bed as she was holding not one but _two_ babies. Peter stared at the two babies, he could tell the one on the right was him which means the one on the left has to be Bryan. Bryan's hair looks to be a bit of a lighter brown than his and Bryan's eyes were also a darker blue to his own. But other than that the two of them look exactly alike almost like…

 _A-a twin. I had a twin._ Peter hiccuped, taking one more look at the photo before setting it on his lap and pulling out the letter his mom left.

 _So not only did I have a brother but a twin brother,_ Peter wiped away his tears once again as he stared down the severely folded pieces of paper in his hands that made up moms letter. _Now. Where is he?_ He unfolded the letter and read the words aloud in his head…

 _Dear Peter,_

 _If you're reading this letter now then it means that May and Ben told you. But if they didn't and you just happened to find this, don't be mad at them. Believe me we were going to tell you but we had wanted to wait until you were 18 to sit down with you and tell you everything._

 _Now I'm sure your were very confused as to why we had a second bear like the one we had given you with someone else's name on it and you have seen the photo. You're a smart boy so I'm certain you have already figured out that you have a twin brother and you want to know why he's not here. Well I'm going to tell you but please don't get mad at your aunt and uncle for not telling you sooner. We were scared as to how you would take it. Well here it is._

 _Your brother's name was Bryan William Parker, on my first ultrasound your father and I were shocked to see we'd be having twins but we were happy nonetheless. We had come up with so many names it was hard to decide especial since we didn't know the gender. May had suggested me and your father do the cake thing. If you don't know what that is, well we'd have the doctor write down the gender of the babies on an envelope then we take it to a bakery where the baker will dye the cake pink or blue depending on what the gender is. I'm sure you can guess what color it was. Both your father and uncle were excited the babies will be boys talking about sports and taking you two to ballgames. But I knew my babies even before you were born and I knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon._

 _When it came time and you boys were ready to come into the world it didn't take long for your aunt and uncle to get there. And when the two of you arrived we were all so so happy to see you boys. You were both so cute and when you opened your eyes you looked right up at us with those beautiful blue eyes. The two of you were exactly alike the only differences that Bryan's hair was a bit of a lighter brown in comparison to yours and you had light blue eyes while your brother had dark blue. But other than that you two were identical twins. But the one thing that really made my heart melt that day happened when you boys looked at each other for the first time. Right away there was a connection that just seem to spark and then you just lifted up your tiny little hands to touch the other's. And once they touched you both giggled so happily that it was so clear to all of us that you boys would never be separated._

 _Or at least that's what we thought._

 _When the two of you were taken into the nursery you were both put in the same bed. The nurses explained that you boys would start crying if you were put in separate beds despite them being right next to each other. We all laughed about it, but that laughter didn't last long. You boys were the last babies to be put in that nursery meaning all the beds were full and they could not hold another baby and would have to take him or her to the next one which was on the next floor, so we were lucky for that._

 _But not that lucky, you boys were only in there for three hours when it happened. Though we were not sure exactly what happened but all of sudden the alarms just started going off and your uncle being the cop that he is went with security to investigate. After what felt like forever he came back to the room and hugged May and when I saw the tears in his eyes I knew something was wrong. He told us that half of the babies in the nursery were gone and Bryan was one of them._

 _I don't remember much about what happen next because after your uncle said those words the whole world just froze for me right there. I had just lost one of my babies someone had taken him from me and I will never see him again. I was a mess and I didn't want anyone trying to comfort me I just wanted my babies, both of them and when the nurse brought you in I took you in my arms right away and never wanted to let go I didn't want to lose you too. You were my only baby left and I would never let anyone take you away from me._

 _Ben had called it in and within minutes the entire floor was flooded with police and detectives. I'm sure you remember Officer Derek Sheen, Ben's partner was there as well. I was still a little fragile while you were asleep in my arms you were crying when the nurse brought you in and she said you had been like that when one of them came into the nursery to check on all the babies. You had not stopped crying for hours until you finally tried yourself out._

 _That was how you were for almost a month after we brought you home. It got so bad the neighbors started complaining about all the crying saying it wasn't normal for a baby to be crying that much. One neighbor had even called child service because of it. The CPS showed up at our door one day and accused us of child abuse saying that no baby would cry that much unless the parents were doing something to cause it. It's a good thing your uncle was there at the time because your father came so close to punching that guy out. They demanded we have you checked out by a doctor for any "unusually" bruising and I was so scared that I would have you taken away too. But Ben had told us not to worry because he knew they won't find anything that says I hit my baby and if they try say anything different he can and will arrest them for admitting false information. So we did it and the pediatrician said you were 100% healthy. But I still knew something was wrong and even though I knew exactly what it was I still needed a second opinion. I asked him why you were constantly crying and what he said conformed what I had suspected. Despite how young you were, you were well aware of what was wrong, you knew that something that someone was missing. That's why you were always crying you knew Bryan gone and you hated it, you were crying for him you wanted your brother back. Ben promised us that he will never stop looking until he finds Bryan and I trust him and I'm certain he's still searching._

 _And I pray that one day you two will find your way back to each other._

 _We love you Peter and I'm so sorry we had to leave you, but your father and I know that Ben and May are taking great care of you._

 _Bye baby, and again I'm sorry._

 _Love Mom._

Peter sat there tears flooding his eyes and his hands trembling after reading the letter. Without saying anything he grabbed both bears hugging them as close as he could not wanting to let them go and he just sat there crying replaying every word of the letter over and over in his head trying to comprehend what he'd just read.

 _I-I had a brother...a twin and he was taken away from me...and for what?! I don't even know? I've fought super villains, monsters, and space aliens and everytime I think things couldn't get worse. But of course old Peter Parker luck it does! But-but this...this is worst than all my battles put together! I had a twin! And I lost him! Before I ever got a chance to know him!...Why me? Why do these things always happen to me? Why do I always lose people? My parents, Uncle Ben, and now Bryan...my twin?...We were only babies so...why? Why do I always lose people? What did I do to have them taken away from me?_

Peter continued to cry he was so lost in thought that he hadn't heard Aunt May calling his name or notice her standing in his doorway. Until he felt a hand touch his shoulder and he slowly turned to look at his aunt. She pulled him into a hug and began rubbing his back.

"Aunt May? Did...did I do something wrong?"

Shocked Aunt May looked down at Peter but he didn't look back.

"My goodness Peter, No! What would ever make you think that?!"

"Then why are the people I love always being taken away from me?"


	7. Continuing The Search: Officer Derek

The next day..

 _Mom's letter doesn't explain much about what happened that night. If I ever_ _intent on finding Bryan than I need to know more. I felt bad about missing Matilda's tryouts but I need all the time I can get. Instead of lying I just told her the truth, that there's someone important that I need to find. Lucky for me she's an understanding kid._

Peter stepped into the police station and the officer at the front desk greeted him.

"Peter! It's been a while, how are you doing? How's May?"

"She's fine Rob, and so am I. Is Derek around? I really need to talk to him."

"Of course, he's in his office, go on in I'll let him know you're here." Rob replied and opened the door. It buzzed and Peter walked in receiving quite a few hellos from everyone inside.

Uncle Ben was one of New York's best police officers so everyone at the station knew him and they know Peter and May. The whole station was there for them when Ben was killed. Peter scanned the room until his eyes locked onto the man he was looking for. Officer Derek Sheen smiled and opened the door to his office waving to Peter as the teen made his way over.

"Peter it sure has been a while, you don't usually come to the station. What do you need?" Derek ruffled Peter's hair as he led the boy into his office. He sat in his chair and looked at him with amused curiosity.

"Derek...can you tell me about what happened at the hospital." Peter asked and as soon as he did Derek's smile vanished as a smaller one appeared.

"I had a feeling you'd find out about it on your own. You wanna know what happened to Bryan." Derek said and Peter nodded

"Mom's letter doesn't really explain much."

Derek turned in his chair and began rummaging through files in the cabinet behind him. He pulled out one and turned back to Peter pushing the folder in front of him. Peter took it opened the flap and began reading through as Derek explained...

"Unfortunately there's not much more that I can add...When Ben called and said that there was a kidnapping at the hospital I got a team and headed over there immediately. When we got there half the nursery was missing a total of 10 infants were gone, 4 girls and 6 boys. We went through that nursery up and down over a dozen times, but there were no signs of forced entry. We've questioned every member of every family and we couldn't find a single clue on why someone would want to take them. We eventually came to the conclusion that child trafficking may be involved. And since there were no forced entry it meant that someone working at the hospital may have been involved. So we questioned and did background checks on every employe in that hospital. But all of them checked out. The case went on for months and we couldn't find a single clue on who had taken them and with no ransom demands...After a year the case went cold...and all the missing infants were assumed dead."

Tears fell from Peter's eyes and Derek moved around the desk to hug him.

"I'm sorry Peter, but there's not much else to say, I really wish I knew more-" he turned Peter's head to look him in the eyes "-but we've done everything we can and I'm afraid you just have to accept the fact that Bryan's gone."

Peter pushed him away and glared at him.

"No! He's not! I know he isn't!-" he sniffled and wiped away his tears "I-I know he's still out there...somewhere and I'm going to find him no matter what."

Derek stared at him for a moment then sighed "Ok."

"Huh?" Peter looked up as Derek made his way back over the cabinet and pulled out more files.

"I know I'm going to get in trouble for doing this, but...here." he handed Peter the stack of files. He took them and looked at Derek confused.

"This is everything we have on the case including the names of the other missing infants." Derek explained. "Just don't tell anyone I'm one who gave them to you."

Peter jumped out of his chair and hugged him. "Thank you." Derek returned the hugged "You're welcome and good luck. Who knows you might just have better luck at finding Bryan than us." They pulled apart and Derek looked Peter in the eyes once again

"I can tell that you're determined and I know you'll succeed. You're just like your uncle. Ben would be proud of you."

Peter waved goodbye to his friends as he left the police station and headed straight for home...

As soon as Peter got to his door he was grabbed from behind by a pair of tiny arms.

"PETER!" came the voice of Matilda as Peter turned and picked up the little girl hugging her.

"Hey Matilda! How were the tryouts?"

"Miss Abby said I was the best dancer she'd ever seen!" Matilda cheered

"That's great! I knew you'd be amazing-" he whispered in her ear "Were the other girls jealous?" Matilda giggled in reply

"I think so."

"I'm really sorry I couldn't make it. But I have something very important I need to do right now." Peter apologized.

"It's okay. Just promise you'll come to my first show." Matilda said and Peter held up his hand

"Peter Parker Promise." he stated and Matilda touched his palm

"And no take backs this time!" she retorted

"Heh and no take backs." Peter added then set the little girl back down next to her mother, who had been standing quietly watching.

"Matilda sweetie, go wait in the car I need to talk to Peter for a moment." Suzanne said and Matilda headed for the car with a peppy "OK!" Suzanne waited for the door to close before turning back to Peter.

"So, how did it go with Officer Sheen? Did you find out anything about your twin?" Suzanne asked, but Peter shook his head.

"No. I'm going to do some research see if I can find anything on what happened that night. Maybe go to the hospital and talk to some people see if they can give me anything. I'm also going to try and get in contact with the other families see what they know. I'm not giving up I don't care how long it takes I will find him, and the others if I can." he wiped away a tear that threaten to fall. Suzanne hugged Peter and gave him a warm smile.

"If there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask." she gave him a soft kissed on the cheek and left. Peter thanked her, waved goodbye as they drove off then stepped inside the house.


	8. Research: Missing Kids

Peter sat his desk turned on his computer and pulled out all the files Derek had given him.

 _Ok first let's start with any articles about the kidnapping._

Peter typed in a few keys and hit search, he was shocked to find so many articles about the incident. He clicked on the first one and right away he got a list of all the missing children.

 _ **HOSPITAL KIDNAPPING! 10 NEWBORN INFANTS GONE MISSING!**_

 _ **No evidence found!**_

 _ **Aubrey Hayden Waller**_

 _ **Blake Heaven Hall**_

 _ **Bryan William Parker**_

 _ **Casey Trevor Adams**_

 _ **Dennis Milo Carson**_

 _ **Floyd Ayden McCarthy**_

 _ **Kate Kathryn Patton**_

 _ **Lewis Oliver Holt**_

 _ **Maggie Melody Crane**_

 _ **Oscar Hugo Vison**_

 _ **Reports say infants were taken precisely 3 hours after the last two had entered the nursery. Family, friends and hospital staff were questioned. But there has still yet to be any clues as to the identities of the kidnappers and no reason as to why the infants were taken. With no ransom demands police are lead to believe human trafficking is the cause…**_

Peter sighed as he continued reading and every article was the same with little to no information.

 _OK! This is ridiculous! No one knows anything else about what happened that I don't already know! Which isn't really much at all. It's like them just up and vanished...I'm getting nowhere with this._

He turned to the files and picked them up, spreading them out so the he can see all 10 names...

 _Name: Audrey Hayden Waller_

 _Birthdate: xx/xx/xxxx_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Parents: Michael and Jennet Waller_

 _Sibling: Anthony Joshua Waller (older brother)_

 _Name: Blake Heaven Hall_

 _Birthdate: xx/xx/xxxx_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Parents: Drake and Tiffany Hall_

 _Name: Bryan William Parker_

 _Birthdate: xx/xx/xxxx_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Parents: Richard and Mary Parker_

 _Siblings: Peter Benjamin Parker (twin) Teresa Elizabeth Parker (younger sister)_

 _Relatives: May and Benjamin Parker (aunt and uncle)_

 _Name: Casey Trevor Adams_

 _Birthdate: xx/xx/xxxx_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Parents: Lawrence and Calvin Adams_

 _Sibling: Diana Riley Adams (younger sister)_

 _Relatives: Hailey and Karen Adams (aunts)_

 _Name: Dennis Milo Carson_

 _Birthdate: xx/xx/xxxx_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Parents: Edward and Melissa Carson_

 _Name: Floyd Ayden McCarthy_

 _Birthdate: xx/xx/xxxx_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Parents: George and Samantha McCarthy_

 _Name: Kate Kathryn Patton_

 _Birthdate: xx/xx/xxxx_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Parents: Vince and Fiona Patton_

 _Sibling: Andy Lloyd Patton (older brother)_

 _Name: Lewis Oliver Holt_

 _Birthdate: xx/xx/xxxx_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Parents: Hank and Christen Johnson Holt_

 _Relatives: Willson and April Johnson (uncle and aunt)_

 _Name: Maggie Melody Crane_

 _Birthdate: xx/xx/xxxx_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Parents: Bob and Penelope Crane_

 _Name: Oscar Hugo Vison_

 _Birthdate: xx/xx/xxxx_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Parents: Otis and Taylor Vison_

 _Wait a second!_

Peter backtracked to Bryan's file and reread what he just overlooked.

"Teresa Elizabeth Parker (younger sister)." he stared at the words as anger began to boil in his chest.

 _A sister! I had a little sister too! And why didn't mom mention her in the letter?!...H-how many secrets have they kept from me?_

Peter felt as though he was about cry wondering why his parents kept so many secrets from him. He leaned across the desk and picked up his mom's letter.

 _First a brother and now a sister...mom, dad how many more secrets are you keeping from me?_

Peter sighed, set the letter back down and leaned back in his chair taking a moment to relax and think. He glanced back down at the files and an eyebrow went up noticing something sticking out of his brother's.

"Now what's this?" Peter sat up and pulled out what look to be another letter with his name on it. He took a deep breath and opened it.

 _Mom...please...let this be the last letter the last secret you've kept from me._

He pulled out the paper and read it…

 _Hi Peter,_

 _It's me again. Look I am so sorry about this, there are so many things that your father and I want to tell you but are so extremely difficult to explain. But I suppose I should start with this one. It looks like you got my first letter and decided to start your own search for Bryan. I gave Derek this one and told him to put it in Bryan's file after the case went cold. It was before then I found out I was pregnant again. I didn't want what happened to Bryan to happen to her, so your father and I kept my pregnancy a secret even from Ben and May so they know nothing about this. We had you stay with them for a year while we stayed at a friend's place telling them we had a very important year long business trip. I had Teresa not long after you turned 1 and since then she's been staying with that friend. I can't tell you who they are but I can assure you that she is safe. It's like I said before there are so many things we want to tell you but are hard to explain. Just keep searching I know you'll find Bryan and when you do Teresa won't be far behind. And once you do all will be explained no more secrets._

 _I love you baby,_

 _Mom_

Peter finished the letter with a sigh...

 _Well, there's not much left to do but what she said. Find Bryan and I find Teresa and maybe then I'll finally be able to figure out why my parents really died._

Peter had always had a sneaking suspicion that his parents' death wasn't an accident. But with all their secrets he could never figure out what it was.

Now with even more determination than before Peter went back to his computer but then slumped back in his chair remembering that he had checked every article there was on the kidnapping and all he found was what he already knew.

"Looks like there's nothing else to do here. I'll have to go to the hospital and see if anyone there can give me more detail on what happened." Peter packed up all the files and got up to leave.

It's a good thing Peter went to see Officer Derek early in the day meaning he has more than enough time to go to the hospital and ask some questions. Assuming they'd even give his some of their time to answer them.


	9. Hospital

Peter stood in front of Queens' General Hospital shaky and nervous, he swallowed down the lump in his throat and stepped through the automatic doors. The nurse at the front desk greeted him with a smile.

"Hello young man what I can do for you?"

"Um...well…" Peter thought for a moment not sure how to ask...the nurse's smile faded as she looked up from her computer impatiently.

"Look young man I am very busy right now. So unless you're hurt or looking for a patient, please leave."

Peter took a deep breath and let it out.

"I'm doing an investigation on the hospital kidnapping 15 years ago and am looking for information on what happened that night."

The nurse froze and swallowed a sudden lump in her throat.

"I-I'm sorry young man I don't know what you're talking about, now please leave."

"Please-" Peter's voice shook as he pulled out the photo from his pocket and pretty much shove it in her face. "My twin brother was one of those who were taken. And I'm trying to find him. His name is Byran William Parker! And he's missing! Please help me find him." Tears began to form as he stared at her with pleading eyes. The nurse's own eyes flicked back and forth from Peter to the picture. A moment later her eyes flew back to her computer typing in a few keys.

"Go see Dr. Gordon, he was the one who delivered you and your brother. He's on the 3rd floor."

"Thank you." and he headed for the elevator, the doors closed as Peter leaned back against the wall as he waited to reach the third floor going through in his head what questions he'll need to ask…

Peter walked up to the front desk and asked to see Dr. Gordon, where a nurse proceeded to lead him to said doctor's office.

"Dr. Gordon is currently with a patient at the moment so you will have wait here for a little bit till he's finished." the nurse said as she lead Peter to the couch in the doctor's waiting room.

"Okay, Thank you." he sat on the couch and waited until the nurse left before pulling out his phone from his pocket. On screen showed a text from Ben sent 10 minutes ago.

 **Ben**

 **Hey Punk, Aunt May told me what happened.**

 **So you have a twin, you ok?**

He unlocked his phone and replied

 **Peter**

 **Not really**

 **It turns out I have a little sister as well.**

 **Ben**

 **A sister? May didn't say anything about her?**

 **Peter**

 **That's because she doesn't know.**

 **Peter**

 **Mom and Dad kept the pregnancy a secret from everyone.**

 **Even Aunt May and Uncle Ben.**

 **Ben**

 **No offense but they seem to have kept a lot of secrets from you.**

 **Makes me feel like they're hiding something from you.**

 **Peter**

 **They are**

 **Peter**

 **I found a second letter from Mom tucked in Bryan's file. She said there are things they wants to tell me but can't explain them.**

 **Ben**

 **That doesn't sound right. You're their son it shouldn't be that difficult to tell you the truth.**

 **Peter**

 **I don't know what the reason is but I think it might have something to do with why they were killed.**

 **Ben**

 **What?!**

 **Ben**

 **I thought you said your parents died in a plane crash?!**

 **Peter**

 **They did.**

 **Peter**

 **But I never believe the crash was an accident.**

 **Ben**

 **I don't understand what are you talking about?**

 **Peter**

 **I've always had a sneaking suspicion that the plane crash was never an accident...that someone planned it.**

 **Ben**

 **I still don't understand why would someone want your parents dead?**

 **Peter**

 **I don't know**

 **Peter**

 **But I'm going to figure it out.**

 **Peter**

 **Mom's second letter told me that once I find Bryan I'll find Teresa.**

 **Ben**

 **Teresa? That's your little sister's name?**

 **Peter**

 **Yes, Teresa Elizabeth Parker.**

 **Ben**

 **Do you have any clue where she might be?**

 **Peter**

 **No clue. Mom said she's living with a friend but can't tell me who that friend is.**

 **Ben**

 **Alright, so how do you plan on finding them.**

 **Peter**

 **Like Mom said I find Bryan I find Teresa.**

 **Ben**

 **What can I do to help?**

 **Peter**

 **Meet me at the coffee shop tomorrow after our daily patrol. I'm going to talk with the other families try to get whatever information I can.**

 **Ben**

 **Got it**

 **Ben**

 **Where are you know?**

 **Peter**

 **I'm at the hospital to see what the staff here knows about what happened that night.**

 **Peter**

 **I'm waiting for one of the doctors right now.**

Suddenly the door swung open and an elder man stepped inside, Dr. Gordon he presumed.

 **Peter**

 **He's here I have to go**

 **Ben**

 **Alright Punk, see ya soon**

 **Peter**

 **Bye**

Peter turned his phone off and stood up extending his hand to the man, he shook it and looked Peter in his eyes, a serious expression on his face.

"The nurse at the front desk told me you're here looking for information on the kidnapping 15 years ago. Said your twin was one of the missing children?" He asked, releasing his grip on the teen's hand.

Peter nodded, Dr. Gordon took a moment to look him over before he himself nodded and placed a hand on Peter's shoulder leading him into his office, closing the door behind them. He gestured for Peter to sit in one of the two chairs placed in front of his desk as he sat in his own. Cupping his hands together and resting his chin on them, looking Peter in the eyes once again. His pastor was so cold and unnerving that Peter felt a chill run down his spine, he gulped. They sat for a moment in silence before Dr. Gordon spoke.

"Before we start I should let you know that there's not much more I can give you that the police don't already know."

"Anything that you can tell me will help." Peter replied pulling out a notebook and pen from his bag ready to listen intently to every detail.

"Very well...what do you what to know?" Dr. Gordon asked

"I already know the kidnapping happened about three hours after me and Bryan were put in the nursery, that we were the last babies to enter and the nursery was then full. I know that when one of the nurses came to check on the babies only found that half of them were gone. Despite how many times the police searched the nursery they found signs of forced entry. Leading them to assume human trafficking was involved and that someone here had something do with it. They questioned and did background checks on everyone here but found nothing...The investigation went on for a year until-" Peter choked out a sob before continuing "-until all the missing infants were presumed dead...and then the case went cold." He took a deep breath and calmed himself.

"Yes that's right." Dr. Gordon conformed

"What did you tell the detectives?" Peter asked ready to right down every word, Dr. Gordon pulled off his gray rimmed glasses and stared at them.

"It was a pretty normal day that night…"


	10. Dr Gordon's Flashback

15 years ago, on the third floor of Queens' General Hospital, Dr. Venice Gordon stepped out of the delivery room, a huge smile on his face. He had done another successful deliver, a pair of beautiful twin boys. Another doctor, Dr. Samuel Xavier came up to him putting a hand on his shoulder congratulating him.

"Congrats Gordon! Another great delivery! So what is it this time?" Dr. Xavier asked

"Twin boys." Gordon replied.

"Twins. Hah! I know that'll be exciting for the parents." Xavier chuckled amused while feeling sorry for the parents considering he too has twins to deal with. Twins who are only a year old, a

boy and girl who just love to cause trouble not to mention keeping their parents up most of the night.

"Those two still keeping you up at night?" Dr. Gordon asked though it wasn't really much of a question since he already knew the answer.

"Yep. Henry and Violet are so full of energy it's nearly impossible to get them to bed." Xavier replied as he lead the way down the hall to the staff lunchroom talking aimlessly with Gordon.

Two hours later

Gordon had another delivery, a little girl. He stepped out of the patient's room as the nurse he had assigned for her arrived. He handed her the patient's chart and told her in about 30 mins to take the infant to the nursery.

"Unfortunately we will have to take her to the nursery on the next floor given that this one is now full." The nurse simply replied looking over the chart as she stepped away not noticing the surprised look Dr. Gordon had given her.

"The nursery is full?" He asked himself replaying what the nurse told him as he made his way to said nursery to see for himself.

The nurse was right every single crib in the small room held an even smaller bundle within them. Standing in front of the glass window Dr. Gordon scanned the entire room pointing out each child he had delivered. As he searched the room he noticed something peculiar. Looking back and forth a few more time he could not seem to find the twin boys he had delivered earlier. He caught the attention of one of the nurses chatting at the desk across from him. A young blond trotted over to him, her hair done up in a low ponytail.

"Yes doctor. What can I do for you?" She asked a soft smile on her face.

"Can you tell where are the Parker twins that were brought here about two hours ago? I'm assuming they were the last one's to be entered before all the cribs had been filled." Dr. Gordon asked as he continued searching for the two.

He was surprised when the nurse started giggling loudly as did the one remaining at the desk. He straightened up giving her an unamused look not fazing the young nurse in the slightest. She quieted her laughter a bit as she step up to the glass window pointing to the back of the room where a much larger crib sat. Said crib was meant for the very rare occasion when a doctor delivered conjoined twins.

 _Peter and Bryan Parker are not conjoined twins? So what are they doing in that crib and not in their own separate ones?_ Dr. Gordon thought confused.

He leaned forward putting one hand on the glass as he took a better look inside the larger crib and as he did he saw them. The two boys, the two "separate" boys lying peacefully asleep in the large crib. Turning back to the young nurse he now looked more annoyed than unamused.

"And why are they in there instead of their own separate cribs like they are suppose to be?"

Again the nurse giggled louder as Dr. Gordon raised an eyebrow at her, his annoyance about to reach its peak.

"And what exactly is so funny Miss Lynd?!" Dr. Gordon asked his voice slightly raised. Still unfazed by the doctor's tone, Lynd wiped away a small tear as she slowed her giggling to a complete stop. A smile still on her face as she turned back to glass pointing again at the larger crib that held the Parker twins.

"I'm sorry Dr. Gordon. But it's just a really cute story you see-" Dr. Gordon interrupted her, his patients having reached its limit now.

"No I don't see. Get to the point now." Trying his best to keep his voice calm and this time Lynd was a bit taken back but she continued.

"Um...yes sorry. Well me and Annie had originally planned to put them in separate cribs. But as soon as we did they both began to cry. Assuming that they were a little scared being without their mother for the first time so we picked them back up to calm them down so that they would not wake the others. Take note that Annie and I were standing right next to each other. But as we attempted to set them back down once more their crying started up again. We weren't sure what was wrong until Annie noticed that they were both trying to reach each other. And since they were still crying we had to think fast before they woke up the entire nursery and a couple of the babies were already starting to get upset. Thinking I led Annie to the back where the larger crib was and when we set them down inside they didn't cry." She giggled once again "And as soon as we let go the two of them held each other's hand and fell right asleep." She finished and stared up at the doctor to see a smile on his face as he watched the sleeping infants finally noticing that their hands were intertwined.

 _Oh my God. Did that really happen?_

Dr. Gordon chuckled feeling as though he could die from the seer cuteness of it all. He turned back to the nurse straightening his tie.

"Alright then. Good thinking Miss Lynd." As he began to walk away Lynd thanked him and headed back to the desk to continue her conversation with Annie.

But as Dr. Gordon began to think this day could not go wrong...It. Went. Horribly wrong.

...

An hour later the worst thing that could ever happen in a hospital...happened.

Dr. Gordon sat at his desk his glasses off and face buried in his hands unable to believe what had just happened actually happened. He took a deep breath pulling his face out of his hands and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was stressed, trying to comprehend everything, so many thoughts running through his mind...they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Um...Venice? You ok in here?" Samuel peaked in through the door. Gordon turned to his friend, his stress written clear on his face.

"Huh?...Oh yeah I'm here Sam. What is it you need?"

"The detectives need to speak with you...I can tell them you're not up for it right now." Samuel's concern showed clear as day.

"No...no I'm fine send them in."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm fine really." Gordon sat up straight in his chair.

"Alright." Samuel left and the detective stepped in taking a seat on the opposite side of the desk. He gave Dr. Gordon a moment to relax before he started.

"Alright Dr. Gordon I am Detective Ryder of the New York City Police Department. Now tell me exactly what happened, start from the beginning and I want every detail."

"Well...it happened about an hour after I'd gone to check on the infants, after one nurse had informed me that the nursery was then full. I wanted to see for myself and when I arrived I saw that she was correct. Every crib had been filled and after talking with another nurse, concerning two of my patients I left to fill out some paperwork." Gordon paused for a minute

"And what was it that had you concerned about?" Detective Ryder asked writing down every word.

"It was nothing too bad, just that a pair of twins I had delivered earlier were put in a crib meant for conjoined twins, which they were not. The nurse I was speaking with had told me that the twins did not appreciate being put in separate cribs and that their crying would have awoken the other infants. So they had put them in that crib so that they would not disrupt the others." Gordon explained.

"Ok and what happened next?" Detective Ryder's expression was blank. Gordon continued

"Well, while I was working on the paperwork, at once all of the lights had suddenly gone off for about ten maybe fifthteen minutes. And when they came back on the alarm sounded right after. When I had gone out to see what was wrong one of the nurses was screaming that the babies were gone. So acting on instinct I ran straight to the nursery and when I got there a majority of the cribs were empty and one of twins I had delivered was gone as well. And that's pretty much it the rest of the time I spent trying to calm down the nurse at the desk. You guys arrived and told us to wait to be questioned."

"And you're certain that's all that happened? Did you see or hear anything?" Detective Ryder asked

"No. I'm sorry detective that's all I know." Gordon apologize

"Very well then. Thank you for your time. I'll be contacting you if I'm in need of any more information." And Detective Ryder left leaving Dr. Gordon alone in his office.


	11. Nurse Lynd's Story

Peter looked up from his notebook at Dr. Gordon

"That's it?"

Dr. Gordon nodded "Yes. That's all I remember and it's like I said it's not much to go on."

Peter signed again "Is there anyone else who can give me some more insight on what happened?"

Dr. Gordon thought for a moment "Well, you can try Miss Lynd she was in charge of the nursery along with Mrs. Keller."

"Ok...um thank you for your time." Peter got up and shook Gordon's hand as they left his office.

He pointed in the direction of the nursery and Peter headed off thanking the doctor once again for his time, he wished him luck and closed his office door. As Peter made his way to the nursery he rewinded everything Dr. Gordon had said and although the story was the same he did get one new thing out of it.

 _Ok...so all of the lights went off at once for about twenty minutes before the alarms sounded and by that time Bryan and the others were gone. So during that short time span when the lights were off someone snuck into the nursery and stole ten babies. But who and why? And how did they manage to make off with so many babies in such a short time without getting caught? Not to mention the babies all would have been crying. How could anyone not hear it? Who ever did it must of had a way to keep the babies calm long enough to get out of the hospital. But how would they have gotten out in only twenty minutes?! That makes no sense! Ok Peter calm down let's first try and figure out "who". Then we'll find out the "how" and "why"._

Peter arrived at the nursery and turned his attention to the room full of tiny cute babies. He starred inside trying to imagine what it looked like fifthteen years ago when he and Bryan were in there.

He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder and spun around to who he was hoping is the nurse he needs to talk to next.

"Oh! I'm sorry young man I didn't mean to startle you." She had blonde hair done up in a low ponytail. _Yep. Definitely her._ Peter thought.

"Are you looking for someone specific or just came here to see all the cute babies?" She giggled her smile was warm and friendly.

Peter felt bad because he knew that warm, friendly smile would fade as soon as he told her why he was here.

"Um, no actually you wouldn't happen to be Miss Lynd would you?" Peter asked cautiously

"Why yes that's me! And what is it I can do for you young man?" She asked

Peter took a deep breath and said it "My name is Peter Benjamin Parker and I am here doing an investigation on the kidnapping fifthteen years ago. My twin brother was one the kidnapped children and I am looking for information that might help me to find him. His name is Bryan William Parker."

Nurse Lynd's smile faded but Peter held up a hand before she could say anything.

"And I know that you do not have to tell me anything and can have me kicked out instead. But I ask you to at least hear me out first…

Nurse Lynd nodded and lead Peter to one of the small lunchrooms and out of the open. She sat him down at the table, took a seat across from him crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright...Peter was it? Give me one good reason why I should tell you anything."

He took a deep breath and pulled out the picture and two bears from his backpack.

"Well…" his voice cracked "I-I'm pretty much alone now and the only family I have let is my aunt. I was always so afraid that once she's gone I won't have any family left..." He picked up Byran's bear "Until yesterday when I found this in a box in our attic. When I found out I had a twin brother I was feeling all kinds of emotions. But the most out of all of them was saddest and fear wondering where he is right now." tears fell from his cheeks as he tried so hard to explain. "I...I just...want to find him...I want to bring him back home so that...so me and Aunt May...so I can have my family back again."

Everyday in Peter's life ever since his parent's death he's always kept his emotions locked away for so long, trying hard to keep a smile every single day so that no one will ever see how much he's really hurting inside. But when he became Spider-Man it just got more and more difficult to hide his pain that some nights he would just cry in bed. And now while trying to find someone who was taken away from him, someone that just might be...no someone who is still alive. And this nurse might not tell him what he needs to find him.

"I-I don't know what I did wrong why so many people are always being taken away from me. I try so hard to be a good son, friend, nephew, and student. But it just seems like anyone even remotely close to me...gets hurt...or…" Peter looked up at her with pleading tear filled eyes "Please help me find my family!"

Nurse Lynd starred at Peter shocked unsure of what to say, she can see all the pain and distress in his eyes. It took a moment before she could even think of what to say. She gave Peter some time to calm down making him some hot chocolate and giving him a few cookies from the cabinet. After Peter had taken a few minutes to breath and dry his tears, Lynd agreed to talk and he pulled out his notebook as she began to explain.

"After Dr. Gordon left I went back my conversation with Annie, it wasn't anything important just gossip. About a few minutes later a guy came up to the nursery window and just stood there staring at the babies. Assuming he was a parent I asked if he was looking for someone specific. He said no and told me that he was here because one of his friends had injured himself a few days ago and that he was asked to pick him up. I wasn't sure what that had to do with why he was in front of the nursery so I asked him why he was there. And he said that he wanted to see the babies before he leaves because he and his wife were deciding on whether they wanted kids or not. I didn't see anything wrong with that since most couples who want to have kids like to know what it's like and sometimes while at the hospital visits the nursery to see the final product and get some advice from new parents. Which is probably why he stayed so long." Lynd paused for a moment and Peter spoke.

"How long did he stay?"

"About ten maybe fifthteen minutes."

 _Exactly the same amount of time the lights were off. Could it be...maybe?_

"What did he look like?"

"He was tall about 6'4 muscular, with short black hair and brown eyes, and he had a scar on the left side of his face, rather large but faded enough where it wasn't too noticeable." Lynd thought for a moment "About half an hour after he left all the lights went off and when they came back on I went in to check on the babies but half of them were gone. I hit the alarm and ran as fast I could to get security."

"You didn't see or hear anyone go in or out of the nursery?" Peter asked

"No, and no one was in there when the lights went out."

 _Arugh! That doesn't make sense! No normal person is that fast or quite! Not even if-_ Peter froze _if they had help...But still no normal people are that stealthy...no normal...what...what if they...weren't normal._

"I'm sorry Peter but that's all I know." Lynd apologize

"Don't be it was still helpful thank you for talking with me...and I'm sorry about that little...breakdown." Peter's cheeks flushed

Lynd smiled and got up putting both hands on his shoulders "It's ok you were upset it's understandable, I'm glad I was able to help and I hope you find your brother. You seem like a very smart and determined kid and I'm sure you'll succeed."

Peter thanked her once more and left. Once outside he ducked into an ally and slipped on his Spider-Man suit (a new one Tony Stark had made him). He had gotten new information and he needed to get home fast to go over it.

 _And web swinging is the fasted way to travel._

When he got close to his neighborhood he hid changed out of his suit and ran the rest of the way back home. Once inside his S.H.I.E.L.D communicator went off.

 _Argh! I don't have time for this! Sorry Fury I'll have to call you back!_

Peter switch off his communicator and stuffed it in his pocket knowing that Fury would call back pissed. But he didn't care he was so close to figuring out who might have taken Bryan and the others. He ran up to his room locked the door and sat at his computer pulling out his notebook.

 _Ok now! What have I learned? Me and Bryan were the last babies to be put in the nursery. We were put in a larger crib together. Two hours later Dr. Gordon came to check on us after hearing the nursery was full. Talked with Nurse Lynd about us being in the same crib. A man with a scarred face showed up a few minutes after Dr. Gordon left and he stayed watching the babies for about twenty minutes the same amount of time the lights were out. During that time someone snuck into the nursery and kidnapped exactly ten infants including Bryan. But no one saw or heard anyone go in or come out the nursery and there were no crying neither. Twenty minutes later all the light came back on and ten infants were missing. Now the questions are who and how. No normal human is that fast or stealthy...unless they had special training, and if I had asked Natasha this she would agree. So whoever did this was specially trained to do so. And that scarred face guy...could he have had something to do with this? He was watching the babies for the exact amount of time the lights went off and it happened only half an hour after he left. No one else showed up before then. No doubt he had something to do with the kidnapping. Was he sent to pick out which babies were to be taken? That's the only close to logically reason I can think of...but it's still not enough to figure out who exactly he was and why. I have a good clue on how but that's it. I still need more information. I need to at least find out who that guy with the scar was._

Peter yawned _Maybe I should wait until tomorrow and me and Ben can go and talk with the other families maybe they can give us something to help us find out who that guy was._

Peter shut down his computer put all the files back in his backpack and went to bed, both bears sitting on top his dresser he stared at them for a long moment before drifting off to sleep.

 _Bryan. Teresa. I'll find you I promise._


	12. Footage

Luckily for Peter the next morning there wasn't much happening no super villain decided to give him a hard time and all the Web-Warriors had to deal with were pettie thefts. After morning patrol ended Peter met Ben at the coffee shop as they planned to and he told him everything he had learned at the hospital.

"Ok, but why would someone kidnapped a bunch of babies anyway that just doesn't make any sense." Ben took a sip of his coffee trying to think of a reason.

"I know but I'm sure as soon as we figure out who that guy with the scar was we might be able to find out who took them and why they were taken." Peter stared into his cup for a long moment while Ben just watched him, sighing he got out of his chair and headed for the door.

"Well Punk, let's not waste anymore time."

Peter smiled, threw his empty cup in the trash and followed Ben out the door.

"Thanks Ben, for helping me."

"You did the same for me."

…

Unfortunately their plan did not go as they had hoped, half of the families would not even speak to them while the other half gave them information they already had. Now the two were sitting on a park bench trying to think of a different plan. Then suddenly Ben thought of something.

"Peter I think I have an idea."

"What is it Ben? What do you have?" Peter asked as he sat up straight

"What if we use the S.H.I.E.L.D database? After all S.H.I.E.L.D has information on pretty much everyone. We'll have no problems finding out who that guy was?"

"That won't work Ben. We'll need the hospital security camera footage in order to have a image of the guy."

"What about that officer Uncle Ben was partners with?"

"I don't know Ben...Derek already took a big risk giving me those files. And right now I want nothing more than to find Bryan and Teresa, but I don't want Derek to get in trouble for it."

"Peter, we have to at least give it a shot. We need that footage if we're ever going to have any chance at finding your siblings."

Peter thought for a moment, Ben was right if they ever intent on finding out who that guy was they're going to need the hospital footage.

 _Finding out who that guy was might just be what we need to find Bryan._

Peter took a deep breath and stood up. "Alright let's go."

Back at the police station Peter once again met with Rob at the front desk

"Hey kid! Back again?"

Peter opened his mouth to speak but Rob stopped him

"You don't even have to say it Peter I already know why you're here. Derek's in his office go on in. I really hope you find him."

Peter stood there shocked _How-how the hell did he know!_

"H-how did you know about that?"

Rob laughed "It's like we all say Peter. You're just like Ben, most of us here already knew you'd find out about Bryan on your own and would start your own investigation on it. Ben never gave up searching not even after he retired, he always kept his promise to your parents and never gave in even when the odds were against him. He just kept on going. Plus Dr Gordon called Derek last night. Go on in he's waiting for you."

 _Right, of course Dr Gordon would contact Derek after my interview, but still...Uncle Ben you never gave up, so neither will I._

Peter led Ben the way to Derek's office and went right in, there was no need to knock since he was expecting them. Derek smiled at Peter and got up to hug him Peter returned the hug and the three men sat at his desk. Derek wasted no time and got to the point.

"So what did you learn?"

Peter told Derek everything he learned and his suspicion about the scarred man and needing the video surveillance tape from that night. Derek frowned at that part and both boys looked nervous hoping he wouldn't say "no".

"Unfortunately I don't think you're going to find anything useful, especially since there is a problem with the actual footage."

"What do you mean there's a problem with the footage?"

Derek got up and went to another dresser on the far side of the room, rummaging through one of the drawers he pulled out a disk and popped it into the small T.V. on the wall.

"See for yourself."

There was static at first before an image of the inside of a nursery came into view. It showed the room as Dr. Gordon had described it, every single crib was filled and in the back sat the one that held Peter and Bryan, Peter sucked in a shaky breath. It also showed the outside hallway and a few people passing by before skipping to where Dr. Gordon arrived looking inside then talking with nurse Lynd. He left and there were about ten minutes more of just people just passing by, until it came to the point where the scarred man was about to appear. And that's when it started to get weird, all of a sudden the video became very blurry so much that you couldn't even make out the face of the man that had just came into view and stopped right in front of the glass window. It was like that the whole time he was there, but when he left the screen went back to normal for only a few minutes before completely going black. And it stayed that way for exactly fifthteen minutes. The screen came back on and Bryan was gone.

Peter and Ben stared at the video in confusion.

"It was obviously hacked! Why didn't you get someone to recover the original footage?" Ben sounded annoyed.

Derek took the disk out and turned off the T.V. before sitting back at his desk.

"We did. We went to every single hacker we knew and then some and none of them could recover the missing footage or even get an image of the guy's face. Some of them got a virus that erased absolutely everything on their computer system...Look whoever did this is way smarter than most people I know. I dare say they might even be as smart as Tony Stark."

That right there! That was the excuse he needed to get permission to borrow the tape. Along with his neighbors Derek also knows that Peter is Tony Stark's 'intern' and though he hated having to lie to him, Peter needed that disk.

"Um...Derek, I think I might know someone who can help."

Derek stared at him confused before realizing what he meant.

"Peter, I don't think Tony Stark will approve of you using his tech to-"

"To help find kidnapped children whose families are missing them! Families who are scared and worried about where they might be, what's happening to them or if they're even still alive or not!" Peter just about shouted taking the officer by surprise.

Derek opened his mouth to speak then closed it not sure what to say. He knew it was against the rules to be giving someone this kind of information even for a case that long went cold and he had already taken a big risk giving Peter those files, he wasn't sure what would happen if he gave Peter the disk. But Derek knows Peter and he knows that the kid won't give up until he agrees. _Heh. He gets that from May I'm sure of it. Sometimes he can be as stubborn as her._

Derek grinned. "You're just as stubborn as May you know that."

Peter grinned back "She taught me well." May had taught Peter all kinds of ways of getting what he wants and if he was to bring out his secret weapon "The Eyes" there's no saying 'no' to him.

"Knowing that I'm not going win this one...Alright, but remember don't tell anyone it was me and if the chief finds out don't worry, I'll work things out with him."

"Thank You Derek." Peter got up and hugged him, Derek whispered in his ear "You are one sly kid Peter."

Ben stared at Peter for a long moment as they left the police station. "Ok. That was way too easy! How did you do that?"

Peter smirked "I learned from the best. Aunt May knows how to get what she wants and she's good at it. And even though she's taught me all her tricks I still can't say 'no' to her myself. That's how good she is."

Ben laughed "Wow. Remind me never to try and argue with her." Both boys laughed as they ducked behind an ally changing into their spider suits and web swung to the Triskelion.

Inside the lab Spider-man and Scarlet Spider began to work on hacking the footage, but as the system began loading. A loud and stern voice beamed throughout the room.

"And as you two are waiting for whatever it is you're doing, you can head down to the briefing room."

Both spiders jumped and turned to see Director Nick Fury standing the doorway.

"Agent Coulson will give you the details of your next assignment. Now go!"

"Yes sir!" they both ran out without another word and the door shut behind Nick.

No one noticed the familiar skull and tentacles insignia appear on the screen.


	13. Mission

"Now tell me what the mission is again so that I know you understand." Coulson stood at the front of the circular desk surrounded by the young spider teens. Spider-Woman spoke first

"A team of HYDRA agents are planning to infiltrate a S.H.I.E.L.D armory."

"Those dudes wanna make off with some pretty big guns." Agent Venom added

"Our mission is to stop them before they can get away with anything." Kid Arachnid said

"And if possible capture one for questioning as to what they are planning." Iron Spider finished.

"Correct." Coulson turned to Spider-Man who had been silent the whole time. "Spider-Man!"

He jumped and looked up to Coulson who gave the teen a stern look "Did you get all that?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. HYDRA agents, S.H.I.E.L.D armory, stop 'em. Got it." and Spider-Man went back to staring at his hands. Coulson and the other Web-Warriors stared at him for a long moment all confused looks on their faces. All except Scarlet Spider who's the only one that knows why he's like this.

Coulson sucked in a deep breath and let it out _Deal with whatever it is after the mission. As long as he knows what to do and doesn't screw it up it doesn't matter right now._

"Head down to the landing bay and prepare to depart. Dismissed." and he left.

Spider-Man was first to leave the room with Scarlet Spider right behind him. The others still confused snapped out of it and ran after their leader. They came out see the two already quite a few feet away and Scarlet with his hand on Spidey's shoulder.

 _Something's wrong I know it._ Spider-Woman thought watching the duo suspiciously as she caught up with them. She was walking next to Spidey now and opened her mouth to speak but closed it as she felt an uneasiness coming from her boyfriend. _Yeah something is 'definitely' wrong here...But…_ She glanced back and noticed Iron Spider about to grab Spidey's shoulder and she quickly and very quietly stretched out her arm stopping his before it reached its target. Iron Spider as well as the others looked at her in confusion but she just shook her head. Iron Spider just scoffed and tried to move closer to the spider in front of him only for Spider-Woman to tighten her grip on his arm and glare at him. He shook with fear and pulled his arm back to where she let go giving him, everyone one last glare before facing forward.

 _Whatever it is bothering Peter we can talk about it after the mission, but what he doesn't need right now is someone pressuring him into talking. And if the guys know what's good for them they'll let it go for now._

While in the Spider-Jet, Spider-Man kept quiet the whole trip as did everyone else, no one said a single word mostly because they knew if they tried Spider-Woman would objected. The silence broke as they came up to the S.H.I.E.L.D armory and Spidey had to force himself to put Byran aside for now as they focused on the mission.

"We're approaching the armory. Web-Warriors be alert we don't know if they are already here or not."

Just like Spidey the rest of the team pushed their worries aside for the moment as they focused on the task at hand. The team left the Spider-Jet and began their trek to the large building holding the many dangerous weapons of S.H.I.E.L.D. It didn't take long until Scarlet's spider-sense went off and he quickly pushed Spider-Girl out the way as a blast hit the spot where they had previously been standing.

"Alpha Team Attack!" came a voice from the distant and all at once everyone's spider-sense went off as a group of HYDRA agents came running out of all directions!

"Web-Warriors! Divide and Conquer!" Spider-Man ordered and everyone scattered taking on the agents. They were outnumbered a bit given that there are 10 agents and 7 spiders, Spider-Woman was dealing with three while Agent Venom had two on his back, literally.

 _Come on buddy where are you?_ Spider-Man scanned all around trying to find the source of that voice he knew for certain had come from the leader. _Spidey-sense!_ Spider-Man jumped dodging a kick as he landed next to his assailant.

"There you are! Any chance you'll save me the trouble and just give up and tell us why you're here."

"Heh. Not a chance Spider-Boy!" he ran up to Spider-Man swung his fist, Spider-Man dodged it easily

"That's Spider-Man to you." and he kicked the agent in the back knocking him into a tree.

"Really? Cause you sure don't look like a man to me!" as Spider-Man got closer he kicked him hard in the stomach sending him backward

"Hey! You're one to talk! You're no bigger than me...Wait...what?" It was then he realized that all the agents, their figures and their voices "They're all kids...like us-Ouf!" while lost in thought Spider-Man was knocked down by the agent who now had him pinned to the ground.

"Maybe so, but I wasn't the one who dropped my guard so easily." and the agent reached for Spider-Man's mask, while he had a mask on himself. And though he couldn't see it Spider-Man could tell he was grinning.

 _Dammit! He isn't..he is! I gotta get him off me now!_

Spider-Man struggled to get free but the agent was strong. _There ain't no way I'm being unmasked by this guy! Not this easily!_ In a desperate attempt to get free Spider-Man swung his head forward and smacked the agent as hard as he could. The agent cried out and a hand went up to his forehead, Spider-Man rolled over and now he had the agent pinned down.

"Now tell me why you're here before-" the agent smacked him in the head as he did before.

 _Ok. I'll admit I should have seen that coming._

The agent tried to get up and run but Spider-Man grabbed him by the leg and pulled him back. The two wrestled for a long time, multiple times the agent went for Spider-Man's mask. But Spidey wasn't about to let that happen so easily. In the end Spider-Man had him pinned once again but this time the agent had manage to get one arm free and gripped Spider-Man's mask tight.

 _Grrr! Alright fine you wanna play that game so can I!_ Spider-Man gripped the agent's and at once both masks went off!

"That's it! Now who-" Peter froze as he stared at the agent under him finally seeing his face...and it looked all too familiar.

"I...I...N-no...this...this can't be real?!...This has to be…"

Peter shuddered not sure what to say or think as the kid with the light brown hair and dark blue eyes glared at him. The agent stared at Peter with just as much confusion then knocked Peter back and stood up, but he didn't run instead both boys continued to stare at each other.

"B-Bryan?" Peter asked and the agent immediately took a couple steps back.

"How the hell do you know my name?!" Bryan asked but he didn't have time for an answer before-

"SPIDER-MAN! WE'RE COMING!" came the voices of the Web-Warriors, when they arrived all gasped in shock at the unmasked HYDRA agent.

"Hey genius snap out of it!" Bryan snapped out of his shock and turned to see the rest of his team behind him.

"What do we do now?!" another asked. He looked back and forth from his team to the Web-Warriors then taking one last glance at Peter.

"Everyone Fallback!" Bryan shouted as all the agents threw down their smoke bombs causing all the spiders to cough and sputter.

The smoke cleared and of course the HYDRA agents were gone. But that was the least of their worries, everyone turned to Peter who was still holding the mask in his hand his own having been dropped layed on the ground in front of him as he continued in to stare in the direction where the agents had been, where his brother had been…


	14. I Want To Give Up

Back in the Spider-Jet the Web-Warriors watched silently as their leader trembled in the back, Scarlet sitting next to him an arm around his shoulder. The silence broke as Scarlet whispered

"Peter...That was 'him' wasn't it?"

Peter didn't say a word nor did he move almost as if he hadn't heard Scarlet's question. Iron Spider stood abruptly and stepped in front of the duo ignoring the glares both Scarlet and Spider-Woman gave him.

"Alright that's it! I think I speak for all of us when I ask, What is going on here?! We all just saw clear as day a HYDRA agent identical to Peter! Any of you care to explain that."

Spider-Girl got in front of him, mostly to protect Iron Spider from Scarlet, who already had one stinger out.

"Ok calm down everyone I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this."

"Hey! Maybe Peter has a long lost twin no one knew about!" Kid Arachnid joked resulting in Peter bursting into tears, earning the youngest spider a death glare from Scarlet to where he immediately ducked behind Agent Venom.

All the Spiders stared at him in shock as Scarlet tried to calm him down. The realization hit Spider-Woman like a brick as she went to sit next to Peter.

"Oh my god...Peter...is that true?"

"Yes." Scarlet answered for him as he continued to rub his friend's back. Miles pulled his mask off as he slumped onto the chair behind him. Guilt washing over him as he had only meant for it to be a joke not realizing it was true.

"What?! But?! How?! Why?! What?!" Agent Venom stumbled through his words completely freaking out.

Scarlet looked to Peter for a moment who nodded then he took a deep breath and told the Web-Warriors everything.

…

"And that pretty much all there is up till now." Scarlet finished as the Spider-Jet came closer to the Triskelion.

"But that...I mean how? Why? There's no way that can be him? How-Why would HYDRA kidnap infants…" They stepped out of the Spider-Jet as Iron Spider continued "I see no logical reason for why HY-" he was cut off as a loud voice boomed through the speakers startling every spider.

"SPIDER-MAN! GET YOUR ASS TO DR. CONNER'S LAB! AT ONCE!" It was Fury and he did not sound happy.

 _Oh no...the footage!_ Scarlet grabbed Peter by the arm and led him back to Dr. Connor's lab hoping that no one did anything to the footage they were trying to access.

They entered the lab to see Nick Fury, Dr. Connors and another S.H.I.E.L.D agent named Hannah Briefs. A young girl about Peter's age who had been with S.H.I.E.L.D her whole life, and had become great friends with the academy students and teachers, mostly Peter. They were all standing in front of the large computer that held the hospital footage. Peter gulped praying they hadn't stopped the loading process. Nick Fury just stared at the two Spiders for a moment before turning to the S.H.I.E.L.D agent who was standing next to him.

"Care to explain why Agent Briefs here came into the lab to find a HYDRA bug trying to hack into our systems? Connors was able to stopped it of course before it had leaked any information to anyone. But perhaps you two can tells us how this this bug got into our systems in the first place?"

Both spiders froze and Peter's whole body shook.

 _So that really was Bryan. The only reason HYDRA would have a bug on that disk was to hide something. That explains why Derek nor anyone else was able to into the original footage and why some many hackers were unable to get through. Do I even need the footage anymore? It's plainly obvious now._ Peter thought as he stared at the floor.

Fury raised an eyebrow then turned to Dr. Connors "Show them." "Yes sir." and he pressed a button on the keyboard pulling up an image of the nursery. Peter watched the screen intently _Here it comes…_

The video started right after the guy had left at the moment where the video went completely black. There was a slight movement on the ceiling before one of the panels popped out dangling in the air as an arm reached out and stuck it to the side. Seconds later four men jumped out all dressed in...HYDRA uniforms. And without saying a single word began to grab babies out of their cribs send them up the opening. As one man picked up Byran and the two began to cry Peter's fist clenched and he had to hold be the urge to punch something, mostly the computer. It was at that moment one of the men finally spoke.

" _Are you sure no one's going to hear that noise?"_

" _Yes. The shield is preventing any sounds from escaping."_

" _I still don't get why Crossbones is having us takes these bratty little ankle-biters in the first place?!"_

" _We're just following orders alright now shut up."_

" _Pft. What a stupid idea."_

" _Well then if that's how you feel why don't you take it up with Crossbones yourself? I'm sure he would love to hear what you have to think of his ideas."_

That got the agent to stop " _That's what I thought. Now go."_ and all four agents left up the opening, closing it behind them. Making the whole scene look as if nothing happened except for the now empty cribs and crying child.

All the Web-Warriors stared at the screen in disbelief.

"Peter...are you…" Scarlet slowly reached out a hand to Peter, but he took off running before anyone could say anything. Fury looked to Scarlet "Explain now."

Peter kept running through the halls ignoring everyone he passed by, running into the dorms and shut the door behind him. He jumped onto his bed and pulled his legs close hugging himself as he cried.

 _It was HYDRA all along! No wonder the police were never able to find any clues. I don't even need to see the rest to know it was Crossbones who was there. But why it still doesn't make sense why would HYDRA do this what would...Oh god. Those HYDRA agents we fought off...there were ten of them. 6 boys and 4 girls just like...so...that's why they did it. Just to turn them into agents. Kidnapping babies just to turn them into agents. Figures, I should have expected this from them. After all they brainwashed Bucky into committing murders against his will. Manipulated Ben into thinking he owns them something just because they were the ones who created him and let's not forget tricking Kobik into thinking they were the good guys then turning Cap into one them and basically created WWIII!_

Peter continued to cry not noticing Mister Lieberman and Tippy Toes, who had been napping on Squirrel Girl's bed, and Monkey Joe who was actually napping on Agent Venom's bed. During the past few weeks he had started growing an attachment to the jock. All three squirrels jump down onto his bed and was now climbing up his legs and shoulders. Mister Lieberman who was now sitting on top his knees nuzzled Peter's face he looked up at him and watched as he crawled onto his lap with Tippy Toes and Monkey Joe on each side of his shoulders.

Peter sighed "Not now guys, I just wanna be alone right now." Neither squirrel listened and stayed perched on their spots nuzzling closer to Peter. He let out another sigh "You guys don't give up do you?" Peter gave in and wrapped his arms around Mister Lieberman as all three moved into the hug.

"I can see why Squirrel Girl loves you three the most." His voice choked as his tears grew more and more taking in the comfort of the three squirrels.

"But this still isn't gonna help the situation I'm in." Peter shook as his cries became louder and louder.

 _Peter. I am sensing you are in great distress. Is everything alright?_

A female voice echoed in his head, it came from the A.I. in his suit Tony made him. And though it was clear A.I. was his own F.R.I.D.A.Y, Tony's new A.I., Peter had still given it the new name 'Karen'.

"No Karen! Everything is not alright! I find out I have a twin brother who was taken away from me when we were just babies and by HYDRA no less! The worst organization to ever exist! Oh and let's not my little sister who is living with who knows who and I don't know where! My parents have been keeping all these secrets from me! Who knows what else they're hiding! And the only way to find Teresa is to find Bryan! Well guess what I did and no surprise he doesn't even know me! I gotten this far in finding my brother who is HYDRA! And I have no clue what to next! Hell! I'm still trying to convince myself that this is all just some horrible nightmare! Cause this is exactly what I'm feeling right now! Or at the least that this whole HYDRA thing is a nightmare and Bryan isn't with them!"

Then his crying turned into an unconfident laugh "But hey! That's old Peter Parker Luck for ya. Just when I think things couldn't get worse. No surprise they do!" and he wrapped his arms back arounds the squirrels who never moved from their spot.

 _Peter I can understand that you are upset-_

"What did I do Karen?"

 _Pardon?_

"What did I do to deserve all this?"

 _Peter, you didn't-_

"What did I do to have a life like this? To always be alone? To have everyone in my life taken away from me? First my parents then Uncle Ben and now Bryan and Teresa...is Aunt May next? Will I just end up being an orphan with no family? I try so hard to do good. I try to be a good son, nephew, student, friend, teacher, and a leader. I've always kept my head up, kept a smile on my face even when times were tough. Which in my case is always...I...just don't know what I did wrong. Even when I got my powers I could have just kept them hidden I didn't have to do this, I didn't have to become Spider-Man. And with Jameson turning so many people against me some even wanting me arrested." Now anger was starting to build up inside of him.

"I could have just given up right then and there! But I didn't I kept going! I do everything I can to help people and never ask for anything in return. Why? Because it was the right thing to do because Uncle Ben taught me 'With great power comes great responsibility'. Because he taught me what's right and what's wrong. And that good always comes to those who help people! But not for me apparently! No! Because no matter how much good I do bad things always happen to me! I...I just...why can't I...ARGH!" Peter screamed his face soaked with tears not caring if anyone came in just now.

He had finally had enough and could no longer hold it all in, he let out every emotion he was feeling right now and had been for his whole life. The angry, sadness, fear, and every other emotion filled the entire room. Peter cried and cried until there wasn't a single tear left in his body, his face and suit and even the squirrels were soaked with his tears.

"I...I'm trying...I trying so hard not to give up right now...but I'm just so done with everything. I want to give up now...I'm so close but...I just can't fight anymore."

 _Peter...Do you know why Mr. Stark helps you with so many things? Why he's always offering to teach you more and guide you to a brighter future? Have you ever wonder why out of all the young heroes he's met you stand out the most?_

"No...why?"

 _Because he sees something in you Peter that you don't even see in yourself. He sees a young boy with a big heart, who will always continue to fight what he believes in no matter how hard life gets. A boy who always keeps a smile and laughs when times are scary and teaches others to do the same. Someone who's managed to change people's lives by just being himself. Who has brought people out their shells and made them someone who they had never imagined they'd become. Someone who is willing gives others a second chance despite their past deeds, who never judges a person by what others say. A kid who never gives up even when others say he should. And that is only half of who you are Peter._

"..."

 _Mr. Stark believes in you because he's knows that you will fight for what's right and that you will never give up on the people you love._

"..."

 _Now Peter. Are you going to continue to fight for what it is you believe in or are you going to give up on the one person who needs your help now and doesn't even know it?_

Peter took a deep breath and wiped away his dried tears "No. I'm not going to give up. Not ever." and as he stood up a new found look of determination. "Thank you Karen."

 _You're Welcome Peter._


	15. Getting Help

Unfortunately that's not how it was with the others…

Peter and Ben sat on top a very tall building looking out onto the water both their masks off, and Peter wasn't happy he was mad and disappointed at his teammates for what they had told him. In easier words they had all said that Bryan was a lost cause being that he has been with HYDRA his whole life. They all said that it would be impossible to try and convince him that Peter is his twin and that Peter should just let him go. Peter stormed out after that and when Ben tried to tell them differently and they still didn't listen, before leaving with Peter, he had asked

" _What makes Bryan different from me?"_

Now the two boys were back to doing this on their own, Ben took a deep breath and spoke.

"They were right about one thing, we don't even know where to start. HYDRA has hundreds of bases! And we can't go searching every single one, not only is it impossible but we'll get caught right away! And neither of us knows how to navigate HYDRA bases nor have we even been near one! How will we even know where to look." he sighed "We're going to need someone who knows HYDRA and how to get in and out without getting caught."

Peter's head shot up at his last statement "Ben! You're a genius!"

"What?! What did I say?! Don't tell me you know someone who can do that?"

"Oh yes I do! Karen patch me into the Thunderbolts base!"

 _Right away Peter._

...

At Thunderbolts base

"KOBIK! GET BACK HERE!" Norbert Ebersol(aka Fixer) chased after the cosmic child as he tries to retrieve his toolbox from her. Kobik had been trying to get Norbert to play with her for the last hour, and she had finally done it by snatching his large tool box from him when he wasn't looking.

"Ya gotta catch me! Fixey!" Kobik teased as she stuck her tongue out at him continuing to fly around their clubhouse with Norbert hot on her tail.

The rest of their team just ignored them and continued doing their own thing. Adner Jenkins(MACH-X) is tinkering with his suit, Erik Josten(Atlas) is chowing down in the kitchen. Karla Sofen(Moonstone, or as Kobik calls her Miss Moon) is reading a magazine, Melissa Gold(Songbird), who had decided to rejoin the team, sat on the couch watching T.V. And finally Helen Takahama(Jolt) sat on the back of the sofa and watched the cute scene playout, all while Bucky was in the gym lifting weights.

 _ **Incoming transmission from Spider-Man!**_

Norbert halted his chase at the sound of the message and ran to his computer to answer to call.

"Hey Webs, what's-" he was interrupted as Kobik jumped on his back a wide smile on her face

"SPIDEY!"

"Grunt- Kobik get off me!" Norbert picked up the child and set her down next to him.

"Sorry kid, now what is it you need, must be something important to call us."

"Well...yeah it is...can I talk to Bucky?"

Before Norbert could ask why, Kobik gave a peppy "OK" and poofed out of site then appeared a second later with a confused Bucky standing next to her.

"Kobik! What did I say about teleporting us without warning!" he scolded her, she just bounced over to the large computer and pointed at the screen.

"Sorry, but Spidey wants to talk to you!"

That gave Bucky a confused look as he walked over to the screen and signaled for Norbert and Kobik to leave. Kobik pouted and refused so Norbert picked her up and caried the pouty child under his arm and out the room. Bucky waited for the door to close before turning his attention back to the screen.

"Alright kid what do you need?"

…

"Peter...You do realize how incredibly dangerous, not to mention stupid of a plan that is, right?"

"I know, but we don't know what else to do. Ben and I have tried to think of something different but got nothing. That's why we need your help, I know this is a lot to ask for especially since...well-"

"I didn't think HYDRA could get any lower." Bucky stared down at his metal arm "But I guess I should have expected this...Ok Peter, I'll help you get your brother out."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. There's no way I'm letting those bastards get away with this."

"T-thank you."

"Give me a couple hours then I'll send you the rendezvous."

"Got it. And Bucky thank you so much."

"Don't mention it kid. I'll see you soon." and Bucky shut off the computer before slamming his fist into the wall.

 _You bastards just can't stop messing with people's lives can you. Well now I've had just about enough of you. You HYDRA goons have just officially pissed me off._

...

"Shouldn't we go with him?" Helen asked as the team watched Bucky prepare the jet to leave. Erik put an arm on her shoulder.

"You haven't known Bucky as long as us so you don't know how stubborn he can be when it comes to going solo. To be honest I'm more worried about the kid, and the fact that he asked for Bucky's help instead of the Avengers has me concerned that's he's going to do something stupid and dangerous."

Melissa looked concerned "Now that you put it that way I'm a little scared too."

And as much as they all wanted to join, Bucky told them that it wouldn't be a good idea to have too many people. Which only increased the team's worry. Adner walked up to Bucky and nudged his shoulder

"Just make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Bucky grinned before stepping inside "That's your job."

The others laughed as Bucky took off.


	16. Bryan

And now it's Bryan's turn…

The team got on the jet and left the facility and Web-Warriors as they all tried to comprehend what they'd just seen.

Floyd was first to speak "Ok first. Congrats on Bryan for unmasking Spider-Man! And second...WHAT THE HELL! Can someone here please explain to me why Spider-Man looks exactly like Bryan!"

Maggie gasped "What if Bryan is a clone of Spider-Man! Just like the Spider Slayers!"

They all stared at her, Blake deadpanned "Maggie, we all know Bryan ain't no clone."

"Then how do you explain the resemblance?" Audrey asked.

"Maybe Spider-Man's the clone?" Lewis suggested earning him a slap from Kate,

"I'm just going to pretend you didn't say that."

"Seriously dude." Casey said

"Oh! And like you have a better suggestion! Go ahead I'm all ears!" Lewis shot back

"Look maybe it's just a coincidence. If any of you were paying attention they aren't exactly alike, Bryan's hair is a lighter brown and his eyes are dark blue. We've seen people who look alike but aren't related."

Oscar joined in "Is everyone ignoring the fact that Spider-Man knew Bryan's name?! What's your answer for that?!"

"Well, why don't we just ask the 'Spider-Man look alike' himself what he thinks." Dennis waved an accusing hand at Bryan. Everyone turned their attention to the leader awaiting his answer.

Bryan does have a theory, but there's no way he's going to tell his team what it is. Mostly because he's really hoping it's not true. But still he would never lie to his team so he told them what he really thinks.

Bryan stood up straight and faced his teammates,

"Look I have absolutely no idea what is going on. Why me and Spider-Man, of all people look alike. How the hell he knew my name. Or really anything right now...and until I find out no one is to tell anyone about this. Especially not Crossbones."

Casey puts his hands in the air "Woah Woah wait?! Why aren't we telling anyone that we now know what Spider-Man looks like under the mask?!"

"Because how will it sound when we tell Crossbones that Spider-Man looks oddly similar to me. How do you think they will react when they hear that one of their top young agents is identical to one of HYDRA's top enemies? I don't know about all of you but I don't plan on getting into any trouble and having to do an extra 5 hours of pain induce training. My ribs are still sore from last time. And we all know it's not just going to be me going through it, and I doubt you guys wanna spend the 'only' day a month we get to go into the city, too much in pain to even move. We're already in trouble, because this was supposed to be a quick mission in and out without trouble. And S.H.I.E.L.D wouldn't have even known we were going to be there if Floyd hadn't tripped the alarm on our last mission."

Bryan took a deep breath and calmed himself "Blake, did you manage to get the device?"

"I had a bit of trouble with Scarlet Spider…" she held up rather large and strange looking device "But yeah I got it." and she tossed it to him.

Bryan caught it and turned to the control panel just as they approached the base and he faced his team once more before heading to the door. "This stays between us. Got it."

They all nodded and exit the jet onto the platform, Bryan handed the device over to another agent to where he ordered them back to their room to await their next orders.

…

The fact that they still acquired the device as ordered, the team was let off easy, or as easy they will ever get and the training was only 4 hours with a little less pain than usual. They were sent back to their room right after.

The next day they were given their usual rules before being allowed outside.

 _No talking about HYDRA or your missions to others who aren't the team_

 _Friends are for the weak_

 _Stay away from any authorities, Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D_

 _Be back at exactly 9:00pm_

 _A minute late and you will be punished_

 _Break any of these rules and consequences will be severe_

Bryan had already broken one of those rules…

Roxie Marsh is Bryan's girlfriend, the two had met on Bryan's first day out, but at first he took the rules to mind and didn't say much to her. But on the second day aka a month later he found her looking for him surprised she'd actually remembered him. She told him she would like to be friends.

 _Friends are for the weak_

 _Break any of these rules and consequences will be severe_

 _But if no one ever finds out?_

It was the first time Bryan dared to disobey direct orders, so every month he went out Bryan would meet Roxie in a private place and just talk. She wanted to give him her number so they can talk when they're not together but Bryan had told her that it was too dangerous. That was his slip up. After that Roxie flooded him with questions about his private life, demanding to know why it's so dangerous for her to just give him a phone number. That's when he broke a second rule…

 _No talking about HYDRA or your missions to others who aren't the team_

He didn't tell her it was HYDRA specific but he did tell her it was complicated to explain everything and only gave her very discreet details.

…

Bryan and Roxie were sitting in they're usual spot a small cave near the edge of the water it wasn't really much of a cave but still it was secluded and seemed as though they're the only two who knows it's even here. But going there was also breaking another rule…

 _Stay away from any authorities, Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D_

Because that spot is pretty close to the Triskelion…

Bryan was leaning against the wall of the cave with Roxie sitting on his lap both staring out at the water. He had his arms wrapped around her as she held his in her own, Roxie stared up at him confused he had been way more quiet than usual and the look on his face made it clear he had something on his mind.

"Bryan...is there something wrong?" She looked up at him as he continued to stared at the ocean.

"...I don't know." It was true he didn't know, he was still trying to wrap his head around things.

"That's not good enough." Roxie sat up and turned to face Bryan in the eyes

"I know you're scared to tell me about it...but you shouldn't have to be…" then she brought up a topic they had talked about multiple times before.

"You shouldn't be living there."

"Roxie...we've talked about this time and time again and the answer is always the same-"

She interrupted him "Yeah yeah I know, you have nowhere else to go...I still don't believe that."

"I've told you they took us in when no one else wanted us."

"I don't believe that!..Even though we only get to see each other once a month I feel like I've known you for years. And I can't think of any reason why no one would love you. You're kind and sweet and not at all like the people you claim to be your family. And the same goes for the others-"

"Roxie-"

"No. Let me finish! I've heard the same story over and over again and everytime it continues to make no sense whatsoever! You've told me that all of you were abandoned by your parents as babies. But I just can't believe that all your parents were so cruel that they would want a child just to dumb them on the streets the day they were born. It makes no sense to believe that group of parents would come together and plan to leave their unwanted children in the same ally, on the same night, of the exact same day they were all born. What part of that makes any sense?!"

She waited for an answer...Bryan didn't have one.

"Exactly…" Roxie took a deep breath and relaxed "You know what forget it for now, just tell about what happened today. I know it must be something important from how quiet you are right now."

"Roxie...have you ever seen someone that you've never met before ever in your life, and yet they look almost exactly identical to you?"


	17. Roxie's Theory

Roxie thought long and hard about what Bryan had just told her…

 _Could it be?_

 _Flashback_

"Hey Roxie have you heard?"

Roxie was sitting in her class when her best friend Samantha 'Sam' Tucker, whispered in her ear.

"Hear what?"

"Some kid decided reopen that 15 years old kidnapping case and start his own investigation."

"The one that happened at the hospital?"

"Yeah..I heard him and friend went to the victims house to ask questions. Some think they're getting help from a cop which is how they knew where the families lived."

"Did they get any-" they were interrupted when their teacher ordered them to stop talking and pay attention to the lesson.

At lunch they sat at their table and continued talking, Roxie started

"As I was about to say, did they get anything?"

"I don't know?"

"Do you have any idea why he's doing this?"

"I heard that supposedly his brother was one of the kids taken...twin brother I think?"

 _End of flashback_

Roxie sat in her room trying to make sense if it all…

 _No, it can't be that easy...can it?..._ A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Roxie? You ok kiddo?" It was her dad Detective Elliot Marsh, he works for a certain crime unit called the Special Victims Unit.

"Oh yeah Dad I'm fine, I was just thinking…"

He sat on the edge of her bed and ruffled her hair before asking

"Come on kiddo what's on your mind?"

"Well…" She hesitated unsure of how to start…

"Does it have something to that boy?"

She sighed _Of course he knew. That's my dad one of New York's best detectives never misses a thing._ "Yeah it is."

"I'm all ears kiddo."

"Well...this might sound strange at first-" he interrupted her for a moment

"What's strange is that you only get to see that kid once a month and from what you told me he almost never talks about his so called family. I wish you would let me talk to him, my team can help him if he's being abused in anyway."

Roxie scoffed "Oh I know those guys are doing something to him and his friends and I know they're hiding something."

"Then why won't you let me talk to Bryan?"

"Because he'll barely talk to me."

"He's scared Roxie, but I know I can get him to open up if you would just let me see him...Ok we'll put that aside for now what else were you going to say about Bryan?"

"First you listen before saying anything…" Elliot nodded in agreement

"Alright...You remember that hospital kidnapping you worked on 15 years ago, 10 infants went missing, 4 girls and 6 boys. Now remember what I told you about Bryan's friends 4 girls and 5 boys plus him that makes 6 adding up to 10 total. Just like the missing kids."

Elliot crossed his arms and thought for a bit "Now Roxie, you know very well that no problem has ever been that easily solved."

"Yes, but it was after what Bryan told me today that confirmed my suspicions."

"What did he say exactly?"

"That he had ran into someone he's never ever met before in his life but the kid looked exactly identical to him, with only two very minor differences, his hair is a lighter brown than the other kid's and he has dark blue eyes compared to the other's light blue ones. But other than those small details they were spot on."

"Ok but how does this make any difference?"

"The kid knew his name."

Elliot inhaled and let it out "Ok I'll admit that is something odd."

Now Roxie turned to face her dad

"Exactly! And that's not just it if I recalled one of the missing kids had a twin brother right."

Elliot nodded

"I heard a couple days ago in class that some kid who supposedly is the twin brother found out about him somehow and with some help from a friend decided to start his own investigation on it, hoping to find him. It started when one of the victims' family said they had gotten a visit from two kids asking about their daughter. Which has also led some to believe that they're getting help from a cop which is how they knew where the families lived."

Her dad closed his eyes in thought "Keep going."

"Dad...I think Bryan and his friends are the missing kids and that boy he ran into is his brother. I don't know what those people are making Bryan and his friends do, but whatever it is caused them to accidentally run into each other. But of course Bryan doesn't even know who he is."

Elliot sat in thought for a long moment "That's a pretty bold statement Roxie, but…" He stood up, pulled out his Iphone and turned to smile at his daughter "I think it's just what we need to reopen the case. Good detective work kiddo."

Roxie jumped off her bed and hugged him, he ruffled her hair once more giving her a small laugh

"Looks like the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree."


	18. Detective Elliot Marsh

"Dang Elliot! Are you sure Roxie doesn't wanna join the team?" Noah Fletcher leaned against his desk chair laughing a little.

"I tried but the answer is always the same." Elliot sat at his desk which is across from his partner Bettie Fischer. The rest of his team consist of Morgan Burns who is Noah's partner, Jamie Harris their forensic psychiatrist and criminal profiler. And lastly-

"Alright kids recess is over!"

Eddie Gray, captain of the 16th precinct.

"Judge's decision just came in, Elliot looks like Roxie's theory was just enough to get the approval. That and the fact that pretty much every detective, lawyer, and judge in the city wants these kids found."

Morgan sat up in his chair "Well then let's get started."

Eddie signaled to Elliot and Bettie "First you two head down to the Queens' police station and collect the files on the case."

"Who do we talk to?" Bettie got up and the two headed for the door

"Go see an Officer Derek Sheen."

…

Bettie sat in the passenger side of Elliot's car looking out as they drove to the station

"She gets it from you, ya know." Bettie stated

"Gets what?" Elliot asked

"Her skills. Looks like the detective gene runs in the family."

Elliot snorted a laugh "She's a smart kid...how do you think the other kid's doing?"

"Which one?"

"The one who could be Bryan's brother."

"I'm not sure, but the fact that he went as far as going to the victims homes shows that he's determined."

"What about the cop he's getting help from?"

"He must have a lot of fate in this kid to put his job at risk, I mean the penalty for unlawful disclosure of confidential information is up to 364 days in prison."

"True, I just really hope that's not the case for this guy cause these kids seem like they're already doing a pretty good job on their own."

"Me too I don't like seeing a good cop get in trouble for trying to do the right thing."

…

"We're here." Elliot pulled into the parking lot of Queens' Police Station and the two headed inside.

They met with the officer at the front desk and flashed their badges "We're here for the files on the hospital kidnapping."

"Yes, Your captain said you'd be coming go on in, see chief Bruce Willis." The officer buzzed them in but they both looked at him before Bettie asked

"Um..we were told to see an officer Derek Sheen."

The officer looked a bit sad before replying "Officer Sheen has been suspended."

"On what account?"

"I think you already know, if you've heard the rumors. Officer Sheen has been put on a 1 year suspension for unlawful disclosure of confidential information...You can go in now." that time he looked irritated.

They stepped in without another word

"Best case scenario." Bettie whispered

"Guess the guy must be a pretty good cop to let him off that easy...I think we should ask him about the kid."

"Why?"

"Because that guy risked his job to help this kid, he wouldn't have done so if he wasn't certain the kid has what it takes to find his brother. And who knows he might have already found something important. Something that can lead us to where those kids are, and what he already knows where they are and him and his friend tries to get them out on their own. Those kids could get themselves killed, we don't know who these people are let alone what they're capable of."

"You're right, we need their help and they need our's."

Elliot knocked on the chief's door and they stepped inside, chief Willis was sitting at his desk with the files and surveillance disk, he handed them to Elliot and turned to get back to his work. Willis assumed they would be in and out until Elliot and Bettie took seats at his desk.

"Is there anything else detectives?"

Elliot started "Yes chief, we would like to ask you some questions about these kids we've heard about. The one that is supposedly the brother of one of the missing children and his friend who is helping him."

"And what makes you think I know anything about him?"

"Chief, it's plainly obvious the officers in your department have some kinds of relationships with this kid. One of your officers even risked his job for this kid. So it's clear he knows him personally." Bettie stated

Chief Willis cracked a small smile and headed to a filing cabinet pulling one out before taking his seat again. "His name is Peter Parker and you're right the kid does have a special place in our hearts."

Bettie took the file and read the name "Officer Benjamin Parker."

"His uncle and one of my best cops. Ben Parker was very well respected and all in all great man. Not to mention generous every Christmas he and his wife May would bring food to the local homeless shelter…"

They can both tell from look on his face that this officer was now dead.

"We're sorry about your loss."

"...Peter was there when it happened, Ben was waiting for him outside the library when a car jacker came up to him. Of course being the cop that he was try to help the guy, unfortunately his partner came out and shot Ben then took the car and left his partner behind."

 _Wow some partner he was,_ Elliot scoffed _As if thief and murder wasn't bad enough the least they could do is be loyal_.

"So how did Peter find out about his brother?"

"His mother left him a letter explaining it, they were originally going to wait til he was 18 cause they worried as to how he would take the news. The next day Peter came to see officer Derek and he started helping him another friend of Peter found out too offered to help as well. They pretty much did everything a detective would do, Peter went to the hospital and questioned his doctor and nurses. Him and his friend questioned the victim's family."

"We heard there was a problem with the original footage, so how did the kid figure that one out."

Chief Willis chuckled, Bettie looked at him confused

"And what about that is so funny?"

"Would you believe Peter works for Tony Stark."


	19. Stark Tech

"Did I mishear something or did that guy just said that this kid works for 'the' Tony Stark?!" Elliot asked as he and Bettie walked up the entrance to Stark Tech. They brought the files back to the precinct and got the go to head over and do some questioning.

"He was just joking with us, working for Tony Stark and being an intern at Stark Tech are two completely different things." Bettie stated

"And how different are they?"

"Well for one you don't work for Tony Stark directly, and second an internship is only temporary meant to give students an experience of the work environment."

"But whether paid or not it's still a form of employment."

"Are we talking about internships or are we searching for some missing kids."

Elliot held his hands in mock defense "Ok ok, let's just get going." he went to the front desk flashed badges and asked to talk to Peter.

"He's not here right now, but go ask Alexander Sytsevich the two work together. He should be in the main lab straight down the hall through the twin doors."

He thanked her and they went to the lab to where an employee pointed out Alex working on a giant robot arm with two other interns.

"Excuse us young man are you Alexander Sytsevich?" Alex pulled up his goggles set his glasses back on and flicked off the blowtorch he was using.

"Yes I'm Alex, what do you need?"

"Alex we would like to talk to you about your friend Peter Parker."

Alex shook after he said that

"Is he in trouble ?"

"No no he's not we would just like to ask a few questions about him." Bettie assured him

Alex stared at them for a moment unsure if he should even talk to them. "Alright fine."

"Is there anyplace private we can talk?"

"All interns has their own private labs where they can work on projects in peace. Mine's this way." and Alex led the way to his which looked like a normal school science lab.

He sat at the large table with Elliot and Bettie across from him.

"Alright what do you wanna know, I'm guessing this has something to do with Bryan."

 _Dang! Did he tell all of his friends about this?!_ Elliot thought

"And I'll take that as a 'yes'." Alex stated

"Yes. We're reopening the case with some newly discovered evidence." Bettie stated.

"And I'm guessing you heard Peter and Ben are doing their own investigation on it."

"That's right and from what we heard they might already have some leads that we can use to help find Bryan and the other missing kids."

"Frankly think Peter and Ben are doing just fine on their own. Especially considering it took the police '15 years' and yet they still cannot find a single solid concrete piece of evidence." that time Alex had a bit of disgust in his voice.

Elliot continued "Even as that is true they are still children and may very well be putting themselves in danger by doing so. If it's possible these boys do manage to find the missing kids, there's no doubt in our minds they will get themselves hurt or at the worst killed if they attempt to free these children on their own. Look Alex, they need our help and we need their's."

Alex crossed his arms "I'm being honest here I say you guys are a bit out of your league on this one."

It was Elliot's turn to cross his arms "And what do you mean by that?"

"First before I say anything you have to promise this stays between us because I don't like spilling all of Peter's secrets to random people, detective or not."

Elliot and Bettie nodded promising not to say a word.

"Well let's just say that Peter is different from most of the interns here…"

"What do you mean by different?" Bettie asked

"For one his lab isn't in the building like all the others'..."

"So where is it?"

"...at Avengers Tower…"

They stared at him wondering if he was serious "That's not funny Alex, this is a very serious situation there's no time for jokes."

Alex slammed his hands on the table furious. "If you're not going to believe me than we're done talking!"

"Alright I'm sorry, it's just we already had a hard time believing that Peter's a Stark Tech intern. We're going to need a little more than that to believe he works 'in' Avengers Tower."

Alex calmed down "No I'm sorry for yelling but this is why I don't tell anyone about this. In fact it was hard for me to believe it myself at first."

"So what makes this kid so special that Tony Stark would give him his own lab in the tower?"

"Honestly I don't really know, after a week is when Mr. Stark first shows up to see how the new interns are settling in so far, him and Peter just seemed to connect…" then a smile crossed his face "If you'd seen those two that day, the smiles they gave each other, you'd think they were father and son."

"Is that so?"

"Yep, and that's all I can say cause I don't really know what he does when he's with Mr. Stark. But you should ask Miss Potts."

"Alright, but aside from that how did his connection with Tony Stark help him with finding his brother?"

"Again you'll have to ask Miss Potts, all he told me was something about a disk."

…

"Miss Potts? We're detectives Marsh and Fischer. We would like to ask you some questions regarding one of your interns."

"Yes come in!" Pepper answered and the two detectives took seats in front her desk.

"Alex already told me why you're here and I'm going to say this…" she turned her laptop around so the screen faced them "He's right you detectives are out of your league on this one." she played the video and both detectives' jaws dropped in shocked as they stared at the close up image of the kidnappers wearing the HYDRA insignia on their clothes.


	20. Out Of Our League

"HYDRA Freakin HYDRA! No wonder we were never able to find anything!" Elliot screamed his frustration finally reached its limit.

"Elliot calm down!" Bettie attempted to put a hand on his shoulder but he swiped it away.

"Calm down?! Ha! No I will not calm down! You know why?! Because now I know that we will never find these kids! HYDRA the worst terrorist organization to ever exist! My lord why would they even do this?! I know why because those monsters have no limit to how far they can go!" Elliot dropped into the chair his face in his hands. Bettie put an arm around his shoulder and hugged him.

Pepper had since then turned off her laptop "Because Tony is busy at the moment, Peter came to me for help. When I saw it was HYDRA I called in S.H.I.E.L.D right away. They have Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider on the case."

Elliot's eyes widened in horror "Oh God Roxie!", Bettie muttered a curse.

"What's wrong?" Pepper asked

"My daughter Roxie, I think that she might be dating one of those kids."

"What?! If that's true than she may be in serious danger!" Pepper picked up her phone and punched in a number "Fury I need a pick up, this mission may have just gotten a lot more difficult."

…

The Spider-Jet appear on the roof of the building (in camo mode) with Iron Spider and Spider-Girl waiting for Elliot and Bettie inside. Elliot spent the whole ride terrified about what might happen to his daughter. Once they reached the Triskelion Iron Spider lead both detectives to Director Nick Fury's office. They sat down with the director of S.H.I.E.L.D waiting nervously for him to speak realizing the Alex and Pepper were right, they are out of their league on this. With both HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D involved it's far beyond dangerous for two normal NYPD detectives. But with Roxie involved as well there is no way Elliot's giving up not when his daughter is in serious danger. Director Fury finally spoke

"Now explain to me how you two are involved in this other than having worked on this case before. Since Miss Potts would not have requested you speak with me if that was all there is."

Elliot took a deep breath and spoke "I believe that my daughter might be involved with one of the missing kids."

"And with HYDRA being involved you're concerned for her safety...but right now one question I must ask is what evidence do you have that brought you this far to begin with?"

"Yes I am concerned for her safety for my whole family in fact, but we hadn't realized it was HYDRA until Miss Potts had shown us the video. It was really my daughter's theory is what we needed to reopen the case."

"And that theory would be…"

"Your S.H.I.E.L.D, you have ways of finding out everything about anyone so I'm sure you heard that a young boy named Peter Parker is the twin brother of one of those missing kids and is doing his own investigation on the kidnapping with the help of a friend. The boy my daughter is seeing we believe to be his brother. Apparently this boy and his friends are only allowed outside once a month. Director Fury our unit deals with cases involving abuse, sex crimes and others alike, and all of us have seen our fair share of cases when a captor will want to keep their captives under control by giving them a very limited amount of freedom with very strict and harsh rules and of course putting them through harsh punishments if they ever break any of said rules. Making extra sure that the victims would do exactly as they expect and not dare try to escape or seek help. And with HYDRA I can only bet that environment is a million times worse and far beyond harsh."

Bettie join in "Now as for the kids the group consist of 4 girls and 6 boys just like the missing kids. Elliot's daughter told him that this boy had a run in with a boy exactly identical to him. Now if I recall the twins names are Peter Benjamin Parker and Bryan William Parker. The young Elliot's daughter is seeing his name is Bryan and we believe that the boy he ran into is Peter. We got the go to do some questioning at Stark Tech, and here we are."

"I see... _sigh_ and since your daughter is involved I take it you're not going to back down and let us handle it." Nick said

"No way in hell." Elliot shot back

Nick stood up and headed for the door "Well, are you coming or not?"


	21. Trouble

" _Spider-Man come in!"_ Came Nick Fury's voice from the coms "Spidey here! What's ya got for us Fury?" " _Possibly Bryan's girlfriend."_ Bucky grinned _Girlfriend hah_. "What's her name? Scarlet asked.

" _Roxie Marsh, her father is Detective Elliot Marsh an NYPD detective for the SVU."_

"SVU?" Scarlet asked "What's that?"

"Derek told me about it once, it's short for 'Special Victims Unit' a police unit that deals with crimes involving any and all kinds of abuse, assault and others alike...and before you ask 'yes' that includes kidnapping, so 'yes' her father may have been involved with the hospital kidnapping case." Spidey spoke

"Alright Fury so where does this girl live?" Bucky asked

" _NO!"_ Came another voice " _Sigh Mr Marsh if you want your daughter safe then-"_ Nick was interrupted " _Exactly! I want my family safe not give the bad guys my address by sending three superheroes right to my front door!..Sigh, sorry but Roxie won't be at home anyway."_

"So where is she right now?" Spidey asked

" _Roxie spends the majority of her day at the beach. A small secluded area surrounded by a lot of rocks. A small well hidden cave, but I'm sure a couple of superheroes can find it especially since there's a pretty good view of the Triskelion."_

…

At the beach Roxie was sitting in their usual spot looking out at the water thinking about Bryan…

"I wish there was something I could do to help him."

"Maybe there is!" Roxie jumped at the sound of the voice and wiped her head around back and forth trying to find the source.

"Who's there?!" she said

Spider-Man lowered himself down from his web his face was inches away from Roxie's "Hi there!"

"Sp-Spider-Man?" Roxie stuttered she couldn't believe that the original spider-themed hero was hovering right in front of her.

"You're Roxie Marsh right?" she nodded "Can we talk, just the four of us?"

"Four?" Roxie asked and Spidey hopped off his web a signal for Scarlet and Bucky to come out. Roxie starred in disbelief at the three heroes standing in front of her wondering what Spider-Man, Scarlet Spider and the Winter Soldier want from her.

"Um...ok but I'm not sure what's going on am I in trouble?" she asked a little scared

"Well...probably so, you're friends with a kid named Bryan right?" Scarlet asked

Now she was really scared "I'm his girlfriend but why do you want to know?"

Winter Soldier stepped forward "Because the kid and his friends are in real danger."

"How do you know about-What do you mean danger!" Roxie shouted

Suddenly both boys' spider sense went off and a fifth voice cut through the group

"Because the kid should have been smart enough not to break our rules."

…

Inside a HYDRA base located just outside New York, Bryan had been called by Crossbones, Daemon the agent in charge of Bryan's team stepped in.

"Crossbones. Bryan is here for you." Daemon spoke and stepped aside as the young agent entered, he wasn't sure why he was called in but he guessed that it might have something to do with 'Project Tarantula' since him and his team got the last piece that was needed.

Bryan saluted his boss before answering "Crossbones Sir, you called for me I am assuming you want to continue work with 'Project Tarantula'."...but he was so wrong.

"Daemon leave us." Crossbones ordered and the agent left leave the two, Crossbones stood in front of him with his arms crossed glaring at the young boy. Bryan shook that look alone told him he was in trouble.

"I thought you were the smart one of your group…"

"I'm sorry Sir, what do you mean?"

Crossbones laughed it was a cold, unfeeling, terrifying sound "That's real cute kid, acting all stupid when you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Bryan swallowed down a large lump in his throat scared trying to figure out what he did to pissoff Crossbones.

"I...I…" he tried hard to think of what he did wrong when Crossbones grabbed him by the throat and squeezed lifting him off the ground to meet at eye level.

"C-Crossbones! Sir please! I don't know what I did wrong!" He struggled to free himself but Crossbones had a tight grip on him. He pulled Bryan close to his face looking anything but happy.

"Fine. Since you insist on playing dumb I'll give you a hint, 'Friends are for the weak'." he spat out angrily. Eyes wide as the realization hit Bryan like a brick.

"S-Sir I...I can explain..uhg-" he was quieted as Crossbones tightened his grip around the boy's neck causing him to struggle a bit to breath.

"SHUT UP! I was nice enough to give you brats some time outside with only a few very reasonable rules and how do you repay me? By ignoring everything I've told you never to do." Bryan swore he actually growled on the last sentence.

"I'm s-" again he cut off with another squeezed

"Don't even bother brat! It's too late to apologize. You know I let it slide when I first heard of this. Since you kids will just do whatever you want despite being ordered not to and we were low on agents during that time so I couldn't really afford to kill you back then." Then Crossbones slammed the young boy hard against the wall earning him a small cry of pain.

"But it would seem now that I was too nice with you." He finally released his hold on Bryan, and the kid dropped to the floor coughing trying to catch his breath. He fearfully looked up to see Crossbones cracking his knuckles and Bryan immediately scooted away from him, his back against the wall.

"S-Sir please listen I...I was just-Ahhh!" Bryan screamed when Crossbones grabbed him again this time by the hair and flung the child across the room.

"Clearly you forgot the most important one. Break any of these rules and consequences will be severe." Crossbones reminded as he began to beat and kick the child despite his constant cries to stop and begging for mercy.

The beating was brutal and left Bryan barely able to stand with bruises and blood covering his entire body.

Crossbones watched him with no sympathy at all for the poor child "Get up! You're still not finished, you'll take the rest of your punishment in the training room and don't expect to leave anytime soon you're going to be in training for the rest of the day for the next ten months. Bryan stared at him with a shocked expression, he was serious.

 _Roxie was right! I can't stay here any longer I'm going to die. I have to get out of this place, find Roxie and..._

"And as for that little girlfriend of yours, I have already sent three agents to take care her."

"WHAT?! No! Crossbones please I was the one who broke the rules! Please don't punish Roxie for my actions!" Bryan begged and pleaded as he tried to stand on his aching feet, after years now he got used to pain. Crossbones grabbed his hair once again and pulled so the boy was looking straight up at him and no emotion in his voice…

"Well then, you should have thought about that before you screwed things up the both of you." and he dragged Bryan out the door and into the arms of his awaiting commander. Daemon looked at the bruised child for a second before turning his attention to Crossbones.

"Sir?"

"Take this brat to the training room and set the bots to their highest level and leave him there for the rest of the day and do not let him out for any reason I don't care how much he screams or cries. This little twerp needs the learn to follow a damn order!" and he turned back into his office shutting the door behind him.

Daemon didn't say another word and did as ordered helping Bryan to stand and lead the way to the training hall. Bryan felt the smallest bit of relief now that he was no longer with torturous boss, Daemon is the only one in HYDRA who is actually nice to him and his team.

As they walked Bryan realized that this was not right way to the training halls.

 _What a sec this the wrong way? Where is he taking me?_

His questions were answered when they entered the landing bay and the older agent lead him to the jets completely ignoring the puzzled looks Bryan gave him. They stopped in front of a collection of much smaller mini jets meant for solo missions, Daemon opened the door and motioned for Bryan to get in. After the beating he just got from Crossbones Bryan didn't hesitate getting in and waiting for Daemon to take a seat in the chair, but he didn't and instead set coordinates in for somewhere Bryan couldn't see from his spot behind him. After the coordinates for set Daemon handed him a small device with a few pieces of paper attached it before exiting the jet.

Bryan took the seat confused _What the hell was that about he just put me in here without saying a word? What is he planning?_ He held up the device and took off the pieces of paper it was then he realized that it was the activator for 'Project Tarantula'. _what the...why would he give me this?!_ He unfolded the paper to reveal a short letter with a torn piece of a newspaper article folded inside, he slid the folded newspaper behind the letter and read that first.

 _Bryan get to safety everything that HYDRA told you is a lie I will explain more when my mission here is complete._

"A-a lie?...What?" Bryan stared at it shocked and confused "What does he mean everything is a lie?" he unfolded the piece of newspaper and looked it over it was an article on a kidnapping that happen at a hospital 15 years ago. His eyes grew wide as he read through the list of names...names all too familiar to him. "No...no way it has to be just a coincidence! Yeah a coincidence that...that these missing kids all have the exact same names as me and my team...and were born around the same time we were." _everything that HYDRA told you is a lie_.

Bryan took a deep breath and thought

 _N-no...it can't be true...can it...10 missing kids 4 girls and 6 boys just like my team, and all with the exact same names, Spider-Man looks exactly like me, he knew my name, and everytime Roxie says our story doesn't make since I was starting to believe it myself. 'everything that HYDRA told you is a lie'...is it? Is it really true? That they've just been lying to us? But if so...then why? I don't understand...can they really be that cruel? Could it be possible that...ugh...man I can't think straight when my whole body feels like it just went through a meat grinder. Daemon wants me to get somewhere safe, but will i even be able to get far like this? But I have to at least get to Roxie, if they haven't gotten to her first by now._

Tears threaten to fall as a beep from the console told him he was nearing whatever destination Daemon set for him. Bryan groaned in pain as he tried to sit up and looked out the window to see the beach...fear rose in his chest to also see that he was already too late. HYDRA agents were already dragging Roxie into their ship and took off. He banged his already aching fist hard on the console

"No! Damn it! I was too late!" his head rolled and his vision began to blur as the jet landed in the sand right next to his and Roxie's spot. Pain arched his entire body with each step he took as he tried his best to at least make it out the jet. He did and the last thing he saw were the three blurry images of what looked to be Spider-Man, Scarlet Spider, the Winter Soldier running toward him. That was it before Bryan finally passed out from all the pain.


	22. Truth

Bryan groaned as he started to regain consciousness, he awoke on a soft bed with an even softer blanket draped over his body. He almost didn't want to leave because of how soft and warm it felt, this bed was nothing like the cold hard metal one he slept on everyday. The pillow felt like a cloud under his head and the soft warm fabric of the blanket tickled his nose. He reached a hand up to rub his head which to his surprise was not hurting as much as it was before he found the cause for that being a bandage carefully wrapped around the front of his head. It was now he chose to sit up and take a look at his surroundings. He was in a small well lit room with nothing else but the bed he was currently lying on and a small table sitting next to him. Seeing that there wasn't much else to the room Bryan next examined himself. His shirt was off revealing his whole torso and chest wrapped in tight bandages, the same was said for his arms, hands and even his neck, those of course weren't as tight as the rest, he pulled back the covers to see his left leg and right foot were also bandaged tightly. It was then he saw that the long baggy shorts he was wearing definitely weren't his. Why? Because they had the S.H.I.E.L.D insignia on them.

 _Crap! I'm at S.H.I.E.L.D?! Can this day get any worse?!_

As if on cue the door to his room opened and Spider-Man stepped in carrying a plate of food, water, and...a backpack?

…

"Spider-Man! Have you lost your mind?! Bringing a HYDRA agent into the Triskelion! And Director Fury I cannot believe you actually agreed to letting him stay here! What were you thinking this is absolutely-"

"Coulson! Enough!" Fury interrupted agent Coulson's rant.

It's been a few hours since Spidey, Scarlet, and Bucky brought in the unconscious Spider-Twin. And Coulson was not pleased by this yelling and screaming repeating the same things over and over again until Fury finally got annoyed. The other Web-Warriors were present as well apologizing repeatedly for what they had said and how they acted earlier but Spidey ignored them still disappointed with his team's response to rescue his brother. Agent Briefs who along with Scarlet had also offered her help with finding the lost twin and had been giving the team updates and other information she saw to be useful. It didn't help things with Coulson and Fury when the three boys had to tell Elliot that Hydra had taken his daughter. Resulting in the furious father putting the blame on Nick Fury and demanding to know why they weren't out there now trying to get her back.

Despite Bucky trying to explain that Roxie is unharmed at the moment and that HYDRA cares nothing about her. That they only took her as a way to torture Bryan and persuade him into returning and that they will continue to use her as leverage to make certain that the kid stays loyal to them. They would not harm her if Bryan is not around to witness it. But if he remains away for too long they will kill her as punishment for his betrayal. That part Bucky should have kept to himself cause now Elliot was even more pissoff that no one was doing anything. Everyone watched as the agent and two detectives continued to try and argue with the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Why aren't you people out there trying to get my daughter back!" Elliot screamed

"Sir I must advise you reconsider at the very least placing the boy somewhere a little more 'secure'." Coulson repeated

"Oh really and what did you have in mind? A cell?!" Bettie asked

"Detective this does not concern you now please keep quiet." Coulson countered

"Excuse me! Ok first off he is a child! And second I do not allow anyone to talk to me like that! I don't care who the hell you think you are! You will treat me with respect or I will show just what happens when someone really pisses me off!" Bettie grabbed him by the collar of his shirt

"Unhand my shirt detective, I am a S.H.I.E.L.D agent do you really think you can scare me." he wasn't fazed in the slightest and Bettie had to hold back the urge to show him 'just how scary she can be'.

As they continued on Spidey was standing to the sides with Scarlet and Hannah by his side waiting patiently to be allowed in to see Bryan.

 _I can help I can explain things why won't they let me see him?_ Hannah tapped his shoulder and he turned to see her handing him a plate with food and water, and his backpack. She smiled and tilted her head towards the screen, everyone were so busy arguing that they hadn't noticed Bryan had woken up. Spidey and Hannah both nodded to each other as he carefully took the things from her and slowly inched toward the door as Hannah carefully made her way over to the console.

"Coulson I have already explained to you who this child is and why I am allowing him here." Nick Fury reminded

"Yes Director Fury, I can understand the desperate attempt to save the child and I am pleased that the mission was a success. But what I am concerned about is that he is still a HYDRA agent and could very well attempt an attack and contact with someone. We still don't know what this device is we found on him. What if he decides to lead a whole army here?!"

 _That's not going to happen. Not after I tell him the truth._ Spidey ran out the room quickly and made his way over to where his brother was, now finally able to see him and hopefully convince him that they are family.

…

Bryan sat there in the middle of the floor eating the food Spider-Man brought for him, even though he was hesitant at first but his hunger took over and it didn't really help that he never had a decent meal before in his life. HYDRA's food was always so bland and tasteless, so to have food with actual flavor in it Bryan just could not hold himself back and dug in. Spider-Man who was sitting across from him watched as he ate, he looked like someone who's never had real food before.

 _But I should have guessed that HYDRA's food aren't exactly gourmet._ Spider-Man thought about what life must have been like with people like them. He stared at his brother's bandages... _Was that the worst they ever got? How bad were they beaten?_ He shook at the thought of how much pain and torture they had to go through, remembering how horribly Bucky was treated. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt his mask being ripped off. A hand immediately went to his head as his head shot up staring at Bryan, who had now finish eating and was glaring at him the mask in his hands. They stared in silence at each other, Peter unsure of how to start or what to say, so Bryan started for him.

"Why?"

"..huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I'm in no mood to mess around! Why do you look like me? And how the hell did you know my name?!"

Peter took a deep breath _Here it goes…_

"...My name is Peter Benjamin Parker...and your name is Bryan William Parker….and...we're twins."

Bryan stared at him confused "Do you really expect me to just believe that?!"

"No. I don't." Peter picked up his backpack and opened it first taking out the two bears…

"And aren't you a little too old to be caring around teddy bears?"

"They're ours…" he handed one to Bryan, and he saw that his name was on the shirt, then Peter held up his revealing it was same just with his own name.

"So, this doesn't mean anything there are a lot of people with that name and I don't see how a bear is suppose to tell me we're twins."

"Because our parents gave them to us the day we were born." Then Peter pulled out something he got later during his investigation and handed them off.

"What are these?"

"Our birth certificates."

Bryan examined both and was a bit shocked to find that they both had the same date and time.

"S-so."

Peter knew Bryan would get sick off this soon if he didn't give him something a little more convincing so he pulled out the picture and mom's note, handing off the picture first.

"Now what am I looking at?!" Peter was right cause now Bryan sounded annoyed.

"It's our family photo. It was taken right after we were born. Take a very close look at the babies and tell me what you see."

He stared at the picture for a long moment paying extra close attention to the two newborns. "Well the one on the right appears to be you…"

"And the one on the left?"

Bryan continued to stare at the baby now feeling a little nervous not sure if he really wanted to say it. "H-he...um...he seems to have...his eyes and hair seem to be the same color...as…" he shivered not wanting to go on "...as mine."

Next Peter pulled out a mirror "Yes. Now take a good look at yourself and me."

Bryan's gaze went back and forth from Peter to the mirror...and he was slowly starting to see the resembles.

"I...I…"

 _Now! Before he tries to convince himself otherwise._ Peter handed Bryan the note, he took it hesitantly and read and felt his heart ache with every word.

"N-No! No! This..this isn't true! It's not!" Bryan throw the letter down and hands flew to his head, shaking, his eyes closed trying to stop himself from believing it. "We're not twins! We're not brothers! And we are not related! NO! I don't have a family! No one wanted me I was abandoned! I'm not...we're not...you're lying! This is all a lie none of this is true it's not!...It..it's not…" Bryan peered up to see Peter holding his hand up palm facing him.

 _W-Why does that look so familiar?_ Bryan thought as his own hand slowly reached towards Peter's, he stopped when they were just a mere inch apart shaky and scared. He took a deep breath and they made contact. He stared at them confused _I don't get it...this feeling...what is it?_ Bryan looked up to see Peter had closed his eyes, he did the same.

And immediately there was a spark and flashes of memories began playing through his mind, somehow of both his and Peter's. The last was of the hospital sitting in their mother's arms as she and their dad smiled down at them. Seeing each other for the first time, feeling the soft touch of one another as their hands touched for the time. Then the fear as they were separated from each other...forever.

Bryan's eyes shot open as he pulled his hand away staring at it for a long time. His mind whirling tears streaming down his face. Peter watched before staring at his own hand..

"You felt it too. There was a connection...and the memories...they were real and they were ours. Our parents seeing them for the first time, seeing each other for the first time. Our lives and the friends we've made…" a tear fell down his cheek "...and the people we've lost. And I've seen you're memories too...I've always had people who cared about me who loved me...you didn't...and I am so sorry that you've had to spend your whole life believing that you were all alone...No one should ever have to feel that way." Peter looked up the expression on Bryan's face still had not changed.

"If...If you still don't believe me...that's ok but you should know that I would never lie to you everything I've said everything I've showed you is the truth...But if-" he was interrupted when Bryan threw his arms around him.

"I believe you! I do! I've always believed I was alone that no ever cared about me! I've never thought of having a family…" Peter returned the hug "...but I've always had this feeling inside that...that something was missing and I never knew what. I've never thought I had any family let alone a twin. But when I first saw your face I felt something I couldn't describing having ever felt before. Something about you just seemed so familiar." Bryan smiled for the first time in his life. "I...I do have a family and a twin...th...thank you...thank you Peter." Now it was Peter's turn to cry.

"I'm just happy that we're finally back together...I love you Bryan."

"I love you too, Brother."


	23. Rescue Mission: Now Everyone Knows

"Now last question...what exactly is this?" Nick Fury asked holding up the device in front of Bryan, it looks like a rather unusual watch.

"It's the activator for 'Project Tarantula'."

"Project Tarantula?" Peter asked

"Since the Spider-Slayers...failed. HYDRA decided to ditch the idea of more synthezoids and chose to create a suit instead. The suit itself has of course the web-shooters and special magnets on the hands and feet allowing it to stick to any surface. Base design came from the Iron Spider suit so it has retractable legs in the back. Other features are stingers similar to Scarlet Spider's but these stingers also have a chemical poison inside to where immediate contact will kill a man on the spot. There's x-ray vision and a built in Spider sense, it can also admit a hyper-sonic plus wave for enemies with heightened senses...Oh! And the whole suit it made entirely out of nano tech."

"Wait! What!" Iron Spider looked shocked "Did you just say nano tech?!"

"Yep. That's so the suit can repair any damage sustained right away, it also makes suit up easier meaning that you'll be able to use it right away without the hassle of changing out your normal clothes since the suit covers your entire body...well all except the hair." Bryan explain

"And what your team took from armory I'm guessing has something to do with this 'Project Tarantula'?" Nicky said and Bryan nodded

"It was the last piece we needed, a power source, they transferred every ounce of energy out of it and into the nanobots."

"Meaning the suit is complete?" Coulson added and Bryan replied by taking the activator from his hand and snapping it to his wrist.

"Yes and I'm the only one who knows how to use it...Now if we're all done here I'm in a big hurry to get my girlfriend back…"

…

"Now everyone clear on what to do?" Bucky, Scarlet Spider, Spider-Man, Bryan, and Hannah stood outside the HYDRA base they were minutes away from breaking into. Hannah had joined them this time saying she wanted to do more to help then just talking to them. The other Web-Warriors and S.H.I.E.L.D agents were standing behind as back-up.

"HYDRA has traps in literally every corner of their facilities, the easiest point of access will be the vents. They're small meaning not that easy set traps in but that also means cameras. Iron Spider will block each one long enough for us to get through without any suspicion. I will guide Spider-Man and Bryan to the detention center on the lower levels to rescue Roxie. Scarlet will go with Agent Briefs to the lab and the Tarantula suit, deactivate the shield and contact us as soon as you do, 10 seconds is long enough for Bryan to activate the suit and it will come straight to him. Once that part of the plan is down we all head to the chambers to rescue the rest of Bryan's team. By that time everyone will already know we're here, we call the others for that back-up then everyone heads back to the Triskelion. We'll deal with the rest once everybody's accounted for...Now are you kids ready? Cause once we're inside there's no going back."

All four nodded "We're ready." "Yeah HYDRA has gone too far this time." Let's do this." "It's time someone taught those bastards a lesson, taking my girl was a bad move."

Bucky stood up "In that case, let's move out." and they went in.

And as plan Iron Spider blocked each camera long enough for each one to get through without setting off any alarms. Out the vents Bucky knocked out two agents and stuffed them in a closet, the team split off heading to their destinations, Hannah having her special visor which shows her exactly which ways to turn and what direction to take.

Bucky leading the way to the lower levels where Roxie's being kept gave pause at each corner waiting til the coast is clear and moved forward. They reached the detention center and checked every cell until they found Roxie in the very last one.

"Bryan!"

"Shoosh!" he shushed her as Bucky picked the lock, it opened and Roxie threw her arms around her boyfriend.

"Oh thank God you're ok I got so worry when they told me escaped! I knew you'd come back for me."

"And why wouldn't I." he held her chin and leaned in closer…

" _Save the kissy face for later you two we got the shield down time to hit that button."_

"Right…" And he hit activation, there a few sounds coming from the coms including a loud "Eep!" from Hannah and a "Told you to move out of the way." "Oh shut up and let's go."

"What is that?" Roxie asked pointing to the his wrist he grinned

"You'll find out soon enough." there were sounds of crashing as the doors were force open by something big black and coming in really fast. Peter took Roxie's hand.

"You might wanna stand back."

The suit came close and wrapped itself around Bryan's body and just like he said covered everything but the top of his head so only the hair was left visible. The suit was skin tight and had a bit of armor around the chest, legs, and arms. It's design didn't make it look like it was one piece, it liked there were pants, shirt, boots, and gloves. Even the mask look separate with a face plate covering his mouth and nose, and of course the spider eyes styled goggles. It was all black and the HYDRA insignia shifted into a large red spider across the chest.

"Well, how do I look?" Bryan showed off a bit and Roxie felt her cheeks blush red not wanting to admit it in front of the other two that she thought her boyfriend looks super hot in that suit.

"Wow, heh guess my boyfriend's a superhero now." She finally said

"And looks like we've got a new Web-Warrior, Tarantula." Spider-Man acknowledged.

"Sure do bro."

"Alright kids remember we're not down yet." Bucky turned their attention back to the mission

"Right." Bryan..er..Tarantula returned his focus to what they were doing and took Roxie's hand

"Stay close to me, we need to find the rest of my friends and get out of here."

"Bryan...I think that's the first time I've ever heard you call them your friends."

"Because they are...I just hadn't realised it till now."

She smiled at him _Finally_.

...They reached the chambers when his friends were, they always locked the doors to make sure no one tries to escape. Spider-Man and Bucky knocked out the three guards in front and Bucky kept Roxie behind him for her safety. Scarlet and Hannah arrived then and she complimented his new look.

"Woah lookin good, Tarantula." she gave a thumbs up and Roxie gave her a playful grin from behind Bucky "Watch it girl he's taken." Hannah giggled "Oh you really don't have to worry about that."

"Alright time to get to serious this is important, Hannah you got them?"

"Yeah, here."

"Everyone wait here I have to do this on my own."

They nodded and stepped out of sight, Bucky put the other three on guard duty at the door while he stayed farther behind keeping Roxie close to him. Bryan grabbed the keycard from the downed agent, retracted his mask and took a deep breath before swiping it. The door opened to see his friends staring in his direction looks of concern. Before he could say anything Maggie ran up throwing her arms around him.

"BRYAN! You're ok thank God we thought they killed you!" she pulled away from the hug only to slap him hard across the face.

"OUCH!"

"Are you insane?! What the hell is the matter with you?! What were you thinking?! This is the stupidest thing yo-muhh uhmm-" he covered her mouth with his hand to stop her from going on, knowing she'd be talking forever.

"Maggie. Stop talking for once. I have reasons what I'm doing and I'm going to tell you if you give a chance. Ok."

She nodded and he pulled his hand away, and everyone gave him their full attention.

"This better be a pretty damn good reason for all of this." Casey scowled

"HYDRA lied to us…"

"What?! Are you serious right-" he stopped when Bryan held up a hand

"No. I talk you listen."

"Fine. Go on."

Bryan took one of the several pieces of papers he was holding and held it up high for everyone to see.

"See this, this is an article on a kidnapping that happened at a hospital 15 years ago, 10 infants were taken 6 boys and 4 girls. There was not a single strand of evidence that even suggested a break in."

Their looks said 'What's the point of this?'

"Take a very look at the list of names." They did any right away their looks changed to confusion with slight nervousness.

"S-so." Casey stuttered

"Don't you find it a bit odd that the names of the missing kids are all the exact same names as all of us, and that there were 6 boys and 4 girls just like us, and this occurred around the time we were born. Making them the same age as us."

"...Um…" they didn't like where this was going, Bryan than handed them each a paper which looked like hospital records, each were holding their own.

"I know this is hard to believe...but those babies...were us…"

"H-how do-" Bryanagain stopped him before he could finish and held up a small screen that stretched out into a larger holographic one.

"Just...watch...and trust me it is real, but you're going to wish it wasn't." he sniffed as he held back his tears and played the video.

" _Are you sure no one's going to hear that noise?"_

" _Yes. The shield is preventing any sounds from escaping."_

" _I still don't get why Crossbones is having us take these bratty little ankle-biters in the first place?!"_

" _We're just following orders alright, now shut up."_

" _Pft. What a stupid idea."_

" _Well then if that's how you feel why don't you take it up with Crossbones yourself? I'm sure he would love to hear what you have to think of his ideas."_

… " _That's what I thought. Now go."_

There were sounds of a fight going on outside meaning agents had broken through and were now fighting the others. His friends had tears in their eyes and shocked expressions on their faces. The door opened to showing Spider-Man in the mits of tossing an agent across the floor.

"Choose if you want to believe me or not but I'm going to help my brother." Bryan returned his mask and ran out punching the keypad behind him leaving the door wide open with 9 kids scared and confused wondering..

 _Who have we been living with our whole lives._

"So you kids finally know?" they jumped and looked up to see their supervisor agent Daemon.

 _What?! How?! How does he do that?! He wasn't there a second ago?!_

"D-d-Daemon! I mean Sir! What are you-" he stopped them held up his shoulder showing the HYDRA patch what they didn't see coming was him ripping it off to revealing a S.H.I.E.L.D patch underneath.

 _Seriously! He was a freakin S.H.I.E.L.D spy this whole time! What is it with S.H.I.E.L.D lately...and who do we believe._

"Well...Who are you going to believe?" He asked before throwing down a picture and returning to the fight. Casey picked up the picture and showed it to everyone, it was of a slightly younger Crossbones standing in front of a nursery grinning at the infants inside. Casey's hands clenched as did the others.

"...they lied to us…" and he ripped up the picture.

…

After the rest of Bryan's friends came to their senses they joined in the fight and it was clear that Crossbones cared for nothing about the kids when he didn't even bother to stay and chose to let the agents handle things. Well they didn't handle it all that well cause once the other Web-Warriors arrived the fight was pretty much over.

Now everyone's back at the Triskelion, the captured HYDRA agents being taken into custody, the rest of the kids still trying to comprehend what just happened sat in one of the dorm rooms. All while Peter walked with Bryan down a hall but he wasn't as happy as he should have been

But that's because his mission still not yet complete.

 _I don't it Mom I found Bryan I brought him back home...but...how do I find Teresa?_


	24. Parents' Past and Little Sister Found

_I don't get it Mom I found Bryan I brought him back home...but...how do I find Teresa?_

"Peter? Are you ok?" Bryan asked a hand on his brother's shoulder a concerned look on his face. "Huh? Oh yeah it's just I already told you about Teresa, Mom's letter told me after finding you I'd find her...but I don't know what to do next."

"Is that why we're heading to the lab?" Bryan asked

"Yeah, maybe we can find something about this friend she's living with and hopefully they'll be able to tell us what really happened to our parents…"

"Peter, Bryan…" He was interrupted as Hannah stood in front of them a small smile on her face "Nick Fury needs to speak with you." and they followed her to Nick's office.

"Nick, we're here." Hannah led the twins to Nick's desk where they sat in quiet waiting for him to speak. They waited until another man walked in Bryan recognized him instantly as agent Daemon.

"D-Daemon?! What are you-" it was then he noticed the S.H.I.E.L.D insignia on his sleeve. "Wait! What?! Y-You're a…"

"Sorry for the secrets kid, Agent Daemon Hoffweld, S.H.I.E.L.D spy. After the kidnapping and bizzare evidence, or lack thereof, S.H.I.E.L.D has a hunch HYDRA was involved. Especially given the fact the we had been capturing a lot more of their agents at the time. Though we'd never thought they'd sink this low but we should have seen that coming sooner." he paused for a moment and went to stand next to Nick "And sorry the rescue took so long but there was no safe way for us took get you kids out while still infants any slight interference would have meant certain death for all of you. We had no choice but to wait until you were older to attempt any form of rescue."

Nick continued on "We originally plan to wait till you were 18 and have a well trained stealth team remove you from HYDRA's hands and with time hopefully prove to you that HYDRA had been feeding you nothing but lies. I had Daemon infiltrate the facility and disguise himself as one of them, during the years he has dropped multiple hints that nothing you have been told was ever true. Making sending you back home easier for both you and your families."

Hannah finished "But then Peter/Spider-Man came along and Nick had a change in ideas on the rescue plan." she turned to Peter "He knew you were Bryan's twin...which is actually the real reason he recruited you for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Wait?! What?!" Peter interrupted "But you said you wanted to train me to be a better superhero!"

"That. And so you could bring your brother back home." Nick answered

"Wait!" Bryan spoke "You...knew we were twins? How?"

Nick cracked a smile and reached into his desk pulling out two files and laid them open on his desk so each twin can see both. Their eyes wide with shock as they read the names inside.

 _Agent Richard Laurance Parker_ and _Agent Mary Teresa-Fitzpatrick Parker_.

"Our parents were S.H.I.E.L.D agents?!" The twins exclaimed

"Two of my best ones. Richard and Mary were S.H.I.E.L.D's top spy, I'm not saying they were as skilled as Natasha but they were close. Richard was once Captain Richard Parker, a soldier in the U.S. Army Special Forces before I recruited him. Mary followed in her father's footsteps, your grandfather Agent William Fitzpatrick another one of my best agents. Your parents met on the job and it was love at first sight, it didn't take long till they got married and had you two." Nick paused taking a deep breath before going on "When they told me what happened I immediately started an investigation, it was the lack of evidence that had me suspicious. I thought about HYDRA and how they'd been low on agents during that time, we've either captured or killed most of them. And given their history it didn't surprise me that they would do something like this, so I had a few agents do some undercover work and it didn't take long till I got the confirmation I was expecting. It was hard to tell your parents about it, and they pretty much demand to be part of the rescue mission, a mission I had not yet even begun to put together. But I knew they weren't going to back down, so as a way to ease their worries I sent them in as temporary spies to be certain that all the children will remain unharm." Nick pinched the bridge of his nose "I should have known it would backfire."

The twins shook and Peter spoke "S-So the plane crash...it was…"

"Deliberant. Yes. I'm sorry boys I should have seen this coming, it didn't help that I sent them on a previous mission involving Logan. Red Skull figured out they were double agents and sent in an assasin to sabotage the plane causing it to crash."

He waited as the twins cried their hearts out Hannah hugging Bryan and Daemon with an arm around Peter's shoulder. After they let it all out and dried their tears, Peter took a deep breath, _There's still one thing missing._ And let it out.

"What about our little sister Teresa Parker? Where is she? Mom's letter says she's living with a friend but can't tell us who. You of all people have to know, who is this friend?"

Nick gave them another smile as did the other two. "You're looking at him."

"What?!" Peter exclaimed confused. Then Nick turned to Hannah.

"Agent."

Hannah nodded and stood up straight facing the twins a soft smile on her face.

"My name isn't Hannah Briefs...my real name is…" She pause for bit looking a little nervous. "Teresa Elizabeth Parker, daughter of S.H.I.E.L.D agents Richard and Mary Parker, niece of Benjamin and May Parker, and...little sister of Peter and Bryan Parker."

Both twins stared at her shocked and Nick took that moment to explain.

"As Mary had told you in her letter, after she found out she was pregnant again your parents didn't want what happened to Bryan to happen to Teresa. I arranged for them to stay here for a year so no one will find out about the pregnancy. But what I wasn't expecting was for them practically begging me to care for Teresa in their absences. Of course before their death they told me to wait till she was 18 to tell her the truth, but just like Peter, had already figured it out a lot sooner than I could tell her myself." Nick turned to Peter "When you became Spider-Man and joined us I had to give Teresa strict instructions not to reveal anything about your relationship with each other that had also include temporarily changing her name."

"I figured just because I couldn't tell you we were brother and sister doesn't mean we couldn't be friends." Teresa could no longer hold herself back threw her around her big brothers. "But now I don't have to hide it anymore and I finally have both my big brothers back! And I can't be any happier."

Both twin wrapped their arms around her tears streaming down their face all three Parker siblings hugged each other crying tears of joy.

 _We're finally back together again!_


	25. Families Reunited

Nick Fury sent each Web-Warriors to retrieve the other families and bring them back to the Triskelion. Amadeus to the Wallers, MJ the Halls, Ben the Carsons, Flash the McCarthys, Gwen the Pattons, Miles the Cranes, Harry the Holts, and Daemon the Visons. Peter went to the Adams given that he's already knows where one of the dads and the daughter are.

"Miss Lee? My name is Peter Parker, I'm sure you recognize me, I first brought Matilda here the day she asked to try out."

"Of course, Matilda talks so much about you during class, did you come to watch a practice session? I don't usually allow this with anyone other than the mo-heh...um parents. But for you I'll make an-"

"No Miss Lee that's not why I'm here."

"Please Peter just call me Abby and if you're not here for Matilda than why are you here?"

"I'm actually here to see a girl named Diana Adams and her dads Lawrence and Calvin Adams."

She looked at him confused "For what?"

"It's important please Abby I really need to talk to him."

She crossed her arms "Calvin joins Diana during classes but before I tell you anything else what exactly is so important that you need to talk to him about?"

"It's personal."

She drummed her fingers on her arm not moving from her spot. Peter signed.

 _Ok. You asked for it._ Peter thought as he brought out his secret weapon, giving Abby the biggest puppy dog eyes every. It didn't take long for Abby to feel the effects and she bit her lip taking her own eyes away from Peter's trying her hardest to ignore them but every second found herself looking back at those big sparkling irresistable baby blue eyes. She held her hands up in defence.

"Alright. Alright. You win just stop with the eyes already." She surrendered and led Peter into the studio glaring at him as he gave her a sly smile. "You sneaky sly little kid how did you do that?"

"Talent." He replied, Abby chuckled and elbowed Peter's arm.

"PETER!" Matilda screamed throwing her arms around him as he scooped her up in his arms.

"Hey Matilda, how's my favorite little girl?"

Suzanne walked up to a pouting Abby and grinned "He gave you 'The Eyes' didn't he?" She slumped "I was weak." Suzanne patted her shoulder "No one can beat 'The Eyes'."

Abby told the girls to get back to practice and introduced Peter to Calvin, but since they had already met when Peter and Ben went to question the families Calvin already knew why the boy was here and they left the studio to talk.

"I know you're here to talk about my son...look, Peter is it I told you..." he wiped away a tear "I've already accepted the fact that he's gone...and I would really appreciate it if you would stop all of this."

Peter took Calvin's hand and gave him a soft smile "Mr. Adams, you gave up too soon…"

…

Back at the Triskelion, the Web-Warriors and Harry had assembled all of the families together in one of the academy classrooms. Then left to prepare the kids all while Nick Fury explained everything to the families.

"Bryan...I don't think we can do this...I-I...it was easy for you but-" Casey sat in a corner nervous and shaky, Bryan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy? Are you kidding me right now?! I'm still freaking out about this whole thing! And I'm really really nervous about meeting my aunt. I have no idea what to say or even how to act."

Then Teresa stepped in or sat in "You guys aren't nearly as scared as I am. I mean she doesn't even know I exist." she rubbed her arm and Peter went to hug both his siblings "Trust me Aunt May is going to love both of you."

"How do you know for sure that she will?" Bryan asked

"Because she accepted me," Ben stepped in "and I'm not even family."

"Yes you are Ben." Peter said

"Thanks for the sentiment Peter but even I know that me being a clone of you doesn't mean that I'm related."

"It doesn't have anything to do with being a clone." Peter put an arm around him "You don't have to be related to be family, family are people who love each other and look out for one another. You've proven that you are family, Ben." Ben was about to say something but Peter stopped him "And don't you dare go back to that time with Doc Ock because that wasn't you that was Ock. And you've proved who you really are when you saved the city." Peter wrapped him in a hug "You are a part of this family Ben, and you can't tell anyone otherwise."

"Heh, thanks Punk."

"And the same goes for all of you, there's nothing to be afraid of, you're families love you and they will be more than happy have you back in their lives again."

They still looked unsure, then the doors opened and Nick Fury stepped in "Hey kids, it's time."

They froze and Peter had to make the first move. He took Casey's hand and led him out the door, the others followed close behind. But stopped once they got to the corner, every single one of them frozen with fear unable to move. Casey peeked around the corner and just stared at all of the families in the room, he looked around at everyone until his eyes locked onto Diana. She sensed someone watching her and turned around, and Casey ducked back down as soon as their eyes made contact. But that didn't stop her from making her way over to him and he stood completely still when she peeked around to see him. She smiled and grabbed his pant leg.

"Casey?"

He jumped "Um-ah I...h-hi..."

"BIG BROTHER!" and she jumped in his arms, Casey was shocked at first unsure of how to react. But as soon as he looked down and saw that smile, his big brother instincts kicked in and he bent down wrapping his arms around her. He stood up and held her in his arms, tears fell down his cheeks as he held her close.

 _B-big brother?...I...I have a little sister?..._ He held her closer and kissed her hair, _I have a little sister?...I have a little sister!_ Tears growing with every second Casey held his little sister close.

"Diana?! Where are you sweetie?!" came the voice of their father.

Casey set her down and she held his hand ready to lead him over to their dads, he froze again and Peter decided to give him a quick shove pushing Casey out into the open.

Everyone stared at him expressions shock, horror, and most importantly disbelief. The looks made it harder for Casey to move so Diana did it for him, going behind her brother and pushing him forward. Lawrence and Calvin stared at him, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Standing right there in front of them a kid that looked exactly like their long lost son, the same child they thought was gone forever.

 _No, No it can't be. It's not possible. It can't be him. Our son is gone!_ Calvin felt his hand being squeezed and turned to his husband, the look on Lawrence's face he knew what I didn't want to admit.

Calvin took a deep breath and stepped closer "C-Casey?...is it really you?" Casey held his arm and managed a small smile. Calvin's eyes glisten with tears of joy, he knew that smile he had seen it for the first time 15 years ago.

"...it is you…" and he pulled his son into an embrace "My baby!" Lawrence joined in the hug too tears running down his face wearing the biggest smile possible "It really is you I can't believe it you're back! Casey!"

"...Y-Yeah it is me...Dads!" Casey cried hugging both his dads, he couldn't believe this was happening that he was here that he was home with his real family.

All his friends watched the now reunited family from their hiding spot tears in their eyes to see their friend so happy. Spidey smile took Maggie and Audrey by the hand as his sibling helped the others, it was time for everyone to be reunited.

…

"Are you ready?" Peter asked as his siblings stood just outside the room where their Aunt May was waiting for them. Teresa and Bryan took a deep breath "Yeah...I think we are." Peter pulled Bryan closer "You first then Teresa, wait here and I'll get her ready." and he stepped inside to immediately be tackled by a hug from his aunt. "Oh Peter! Are you ok?! Are you hurt?! What happened?!" He pulled her back "Calm down Aunt May I'm fine."

She took a calming breath and held his cheek "D-Did you...find him?" he walked over to the door "Why don't you see for yourself."

A hand flew to her mouth as Bryan nervously stepped in...the whole room was silent for a long moment til Peter took his brother's hand and led him closer to their aunt. "Bryan, meet our aunt May Parker." Bryan didn't say anything too scared to speak, May slowly walked closer putting a hand on his cheek looking him in his deep blue...a smile crossed her face. "You look just like your father." and pulled him into a big hug, he still looked scared but turned to his brother who gave him a reassuring smile...nervous shaky hands wrapped around his aunt as his felt the warmth of her love and tears of joy fell down his cheeks. Peter turned around and motioned for Teresa to come in, she was more hesitant than Bryan so Peter went and put an arm around her leading her inside. "Aunt May?" she looked up still hugging Bryan "There's one more person you need to meet…"

"And that's pretty much it." Peter had just finished explaining everything to Aunt May about Teresa and their parents.

"I always knew that your parents' jobs were special given how often they were away but I never thought they were secret agents let alone S.H.I.E.L.D agents…" She looked to Teresa still holding her hand "But I guess I can understand the secrets and they wouldn't want anything to happen to another child." she turned back to Peter "So Nick Fury knew about us the whole time? Even before you became Spider-Man?"

"Yep. And all of this," Peter gestured to everyone in the room "is the real reason he recruited me for S.H.I.E.L.D."

May hugged Peter "That's because he had as much faith in you as me, Ben, and your parents."

"Really?" Peter wiped away some tears that started to fall.

"Of course. Your parents knew that once you discovered you have a brother and sister you would stop at nothing to find them and bring them back home. You're a very smart boy, Peter, and they knew it." She kiss his cheek.

Peter let the tears fall and hugged everyone "Thank you Aunt May."

"Peter, we should be the ones thanking you."

"She's right bro. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't even be here right now."

"They're right if it wasn't for you my friends and I would still be with HYDRA. You saved all of us bro."

Aunt May held his chin up "Ignore what Jameson say, you are a hero Peter, both with and without the mask."


	26. Performance

_Got ya! The story's not over yet. Did y'all forget the promise Peter made to a certain little girl._

A month later…

"Come on Peter where are you?" Matilda stood behind the curtain peeking out at the audience scanning the crowd for her favorite babysitter. "You promised." A pair of hands covered her eyes. "And I always keep my promise." she dropped the curtain and turned around to see Peter knelt down behind her a bouquet of roses in one hand.

"Peter! You're here!" She squealed and threw her arms around him "A promise is a promise Mal, sorry I took so long but I had to tell a couple of friends."

"Huh?" Matilda looked confused till Peter set her down and opened the curtain enough for her to see that the entire first and second round of audience were all of Peter's friends.

"Hah, a few." Abby spoke hovering over the two and Peter smirked picking up Matilda "What can I say Mal is talented kid and everyone wanted to see her."

"Hmpt, I'll give you this Peter you're a special kid and your friends sure are lucky to have you. Especially this little girl right here."

"Thanks Abby…"

 _ **10 minutes! Places everyone!**_ Came from the announcer and Abby patted Peter's shoulder

"Alright boy, time to head back to your seat. The show's about to begin."

…

The first dance was swan lake with Matilda, Diana, and two other girls.

Second was Waltz of the Flowers.

Waltz of the Snow Flakes, and many others

The last was a solo dance, Matlida's solo it was Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy from the Nutcracker.

And she was amazing her moves were perfectly in sync to the music and she looked so professional completely focused on the routen. I guess it help that the Nutcracker has always been her favorite dance to practice at home that it made her perfect for the part. She knew the moves and she performed them well.

The audience cheered as the curtains closed and the show ended, Peter and a few of the others went backstage to congratulate the girls on a job well done and Matilda ran to him.

"Peter! What did you think how was I?! Was I good?"

"You were awemazing Mal! As were the rest of you girls." He picked her up and hugged her then set her down as she ran to her parents and brother hugging them too. Bryan went to stand next to Peter as he turned to see Casey holding his sister close in his arms as they gave each other the biggest smile, Calvin and Lawrence held both their children close.

"None of this would be possible if is wasn't for you." Teresa said wrapping her arms around both her big brothers.

...

Diana was talking with the other girls while the adults talked when she noticed her big brother and Oscar walk off somewhere, and she decided to follow. She followed them into one of the rehearsal room and peeked inside to basically eavesdrop on her brother.

"So what did you want to talk about Casey?" Oscar asked not sensing the full on nervousness Casey was giving off, but it wasn't that hard to notice that he was blushing like a tomato.

"Uh-um...well...we've known each other for pretty much our whole lives...and I was- I wanted to asked...mmm...would you...can we...I...I REALLY LIKE YOU AND WAS WONDERING IF WE COULD-c-could…"

"You wanna date." Oscar finished

"Y-Yes...if you're ok with it."

"How's this for an answer." Oscar leaned forward and planted his lips on Casey's and Diana had to hold back a squeal as she watched the scene unfold notices that Matilda was now leaning on her with her brother Terrance on his knees under her and everyone else behind them watching the couple kiss.

Someone passing by noticed them gathered around and peeked inside when he saw the two boys kissing he let out a disgusted grunt earning him a death glare from everyone. He took off running and they went back to watching the happy couple.

There was a beep from Peter's com-link and he backed out of the group far enough for no one to see and answer it.

It was a message from Shuri

 _Looks like your story inspired another pair of brothers._

Under it was a picture of T'Challa hugging another guy with blonde hair dressed in white wolf suit.

 _Hah, I never knew T'Challa had a brother._


	27. Brothers Together Again

In Wakanda…

White Wolf sat on the edge of a cliff watching over the city below

"I know you're there, come out." He spoke and Black Panther jumped down from the tree behind him

"Your life as a criminal has improved your skills Hunter."

"Criminal, ahaha, since when."

"Since you stole mother's pendent and ran away, White Wolf."

"Mother gave me that pendent! But you'd never believe that would you, Whisters."

"First do not call me that, second...I'm sorry."

"That's...new. Hah you apologizing for what?"

Black Panther retracted his mask, "For the hurts I have done you and driving you to leave home."

"...I'm listening."

"You're right, Mother did give you her pendent...and I was jealous of you for that. I had always believed that you were Mother's favorite…"

"This is a terrible apology just to let you know."

"Please let me finish...ever since mother and father took you in, mother has been spending more time with you than me and I hated it. I didn't understand until now that she did so because you had always felt out of place among us. Isn't that right Hunter?"

Hunter removed his own masked and stared at it "S-So, what if I did?"

"You felt like you were never really a part of the family...and mother wanted to prove you wrong. She wanted to show you that you are family, I would have seen that too if I had not let my jealousy get the better of me. And I am so sorry for everything that has happened since then. We are brothers, family and I should have treated you better. Please forgive me Brother."

T'Challa's head held down as he a waited an answer.

"Why now? What made you come find me." Hunter turned to look him in the eyes.

"Because...we were lucky to have had each other, while some do not get that chance, when they are torn apart by forces beyond their control."

"What are you talking about?"

"Spider-Man. Peter Parker, just recently he was reunited with the brother who was taken away from him when they were just newborns and a sister he never knew of. HYDRA had taken his brother and many others away from their families. And they have spent years not even knowing of the other's' existence. Their parents have kept their younger sister a secret, fearing that the same would happen to her...Hearing their story I can see that I wrong for the way I treated you causing you to ran away. As I said we were lucky to be together while these children never got that chance. That is why I am here now to recendle own past relationship. I can understand if you do not trust me anymore but I pray that-"

He was interrupted when Hunter pulled him into a hug. "Let's not get too sappy here, why don't we let bygones be bygones." T'Challa returned the hug "I forgive you, Brother."

Shuri smiled as she watched her brothers make up

 _It's about time you two finally settled things._

…

 _Ever wonder where the Avengers were during all this_.

The Avengers had just gotten back from dealing with the Red Skull's Cabal, they were definitely surprised when Attuma turned against the others and sided with the Avengers. Guess it helped that the Cabal's bomb that was meant for the Avengers nearly blow up Atlantis causing Attuma to rethink Lady Zartra's words about what's best for Atlantis. And so now Attuma is no longer a villain and that gave Thor and Zarda the courage they needed to announce their relationship. But it was clear that everyone still needed some time to accept this. So Bucky offered her a place on the Thunderbolts his team of reformed villains working to prove themselves good, all while taking care of a sentient cosmic cube child with the mindset of a 4yr old.

They were about to leave when…

"Barnes! Wait." Tony Stark stepped up to Bucky, he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Don't think this means anything, I still haven't forgiven you, but I want to thank you for helping the kid when I wasn't around to do so...so thank you." he held out his hand and Bucky took it.

"Thanks Stark, but if I'm being honest here the kid did most of the work himself, I just helped get them in and out. And I understand that this is going to take some time and I'm just fine with it. A lot of people still say I'm a traitor, a terrorist and I accept that. I know it's going to take a long time for everyone to at the least not hate me and that's ok...Take care of the kid he's special."

And he and Zarda left in his ship, Tony smiled

 _Yeah he sure is._

…

 _One last thing_

After the show…

Ben stepped into the dorms and right away noticed something on his bed, he walked up to the bed to see that it was a present wrapped in red wrapping paper with a black ribbon. He sat down and opened it... _huh?_...Ben looked confused as he held in his hand a teddy bear. Examining it noticed it was wearing a blue shirt with his name spelled across it. It was then he spotted a note at the bottom of the box and picked it up it read…

 _Whether you like it or not Ben, you're a part of this family too._

A tear fell from his cheek as he smile at bear.

"Heh thank you, Brother."

 **The End**


End file.
